The Game Plan
by queenxree
Summary: *Summary:  Draco and Hermione have a plan to get back at Lavender and Parvarti.. But will this plan backfire on them? Or will it turn out for the best?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own anything.. just the plot..**

**Hey everyone.. Its AngelForTonight.. Well, I do hope you like this story… **

* * *

I woke up at six in the morning and I decided to go to Gryffindor tower to go visit Harry and Ron. Since I've been Head Girl, I barely have time to visit them.

"Hmm, I wonder.." I say quietly and open my trunk. I rummage through it and I find what I'm looking for: the invisibility cloak. Harry had given it to me when we arrived here at Hogwarts this year.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." I say with a smile on my face. I come out of my room and in the Common Room of the Head's Dorm is non other than Head Boy, Draco Malfoy..Yes, Dumbledore made _him _bloody Head Boy!

" I'm just going to visit Harry and Ron.."

"Yeah..alright." He replies.

We have formed a truce when we have found out that we were going to be living with each other for the whole school year. And its been going well, actually. We have civil conversations now and then and we help each other with homework and such..But outside the Head's dorm is still the same, we insult each other and all. But now, he never says the word 'mudblood' anymore though.

I run up to Gryffindor Tower and I reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. I say the password and go in. I put the invisibility cloak on quietly and make my way to the Common Room. I notice Lavender and Parvarti on the red couch, gossiping I presumed.

'Why not? The boys are probably sleeping still.' I thought to myself.

I quietly make my way to the armchair next to the couch and sit.

"So like, I hear Draco Malfoy is single again." Says Parvarti.

Lavender squeals, "I know.. Who do you think will be his next girlfriend?"

"I don't know, who do you think it will be?"

"Well, I know that it has to be someone pretty."

"_Duh. _" I say to myself. Why would Malfoy date someone who isn't attractive? Goodness these two are daft.

"But I do know this.." continued Lavender, "I know that it won't be Hermione. Sure they are Heads and all, and sure they share a dorm and they spend a lot of time together and such, but do you really think Hermione would have a chance with the _gorgeous _Draco Malfoy? Come on Parvarti, the girl doesn't even wear make-up.."

"And her hair.." Parvarti included, " her hair looks like a birds nest. She could at least have the decency to fix it or something."

"Don't get me wrong Parvarti, but the chances of Draco Malfoy dating Hermione Granger is a big zero."

"Very true Lav." Pavarti said while nodding her head.

I couldn't bloody believer this! Sure, I am not a very emotional person, but they were talking rubbish about me. Out of all bloody people! I can take anything, but when it comes to looks, _my _looks..then that's when I get emotional!

I could feel tears well up in my eyes as I ran out and quickly went back to the Head's Common Room. I reach the portrait and say the password. I hurried in and quickly went to my room.

* * *

Draco had noticed that Hermione had come back and had headed straight to her room. He had just finished reading the Daily Prophet when he heard crying from her room. He got up from his chair and went to her door.

"Granger? Are you alright?" He knocked. No reply.

"Granger.? Are you okay?"

Still no reply…

He sighed then opened the door. As he walked in, he saw her on the bed. Her face buried in her hands. He walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Granger, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, tears still falling.

"Lavender and Parvarti. They were talking rubbish about me."

"Like what?" he asks as he wipes the tears off her cheek.

"They were talking about you..and that you were single again. Then they were talking about who was going to be your next girlfriend and such..and they said something that it could never be me because of how plain I am, and my hair. They said I was Ugly just cause I don't wear make-up."

"Well they are wrong Granger.. You are not ugly, you are pretty.. In my opinion, you are more prettier than them.." he said and smiled.

* * *

I could feel a smile and a blush creep up my face.

"Thanks Malfoy..You know, your really not that bad."

He chuckled then I hugged him.

We pulled apart a bit awkward.

"I think I have an idea." He says.

"What is it?"

"See, you want to get back at Brown and Patil right?''

I nod my head.

"Then what about this.. What if we pretend to date and all."

"What!"

" Yes Granger. You and me .. I mean with this, those two will be speechless and will go ballistic.. And I haven't had any fun in weeks!"

I think for a moment then look at him. I smile and say, " Alright. I'm in.. What's the plan?"

_The next day…_

"Alright.. So tomorrow when we go for breakfast, we hold hands and _I _will drop you to your table.."

I nodded, "But Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco.. Since we are going out.. Call me Draco, alright Hermione."

"Alright, Draco, should we at least tell one person about this?"

"Well, since it is a big secret.." He stopped and thought about it.

"Alright," he said, " you bring one person here.. the one your going to tell the secret to..and I will go bring _my _person here too.. then we will both tell them the plan.. fair enough?'

I look at Draco and say, "Alright..Let's go.."

I get up from my seat and I trip on something. I fell a pair of arms go around my waist. I look at the person who had saved me…

… _Draco._

His gray eyes staring at me, "Are you alright?" he asks.

I smile, " Yeah.. I'm alright..

**Well, what do you all think? Should I write more? Or should I just stop right there? I want to know what you all think..**

**Like it? Hate It? PLEASE REVIEW IT….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters..They all belong to the FABULOUS J.K Rowling. I only own the plot..**

**Hey everyone. Its AngelForTonight here..**

**Well, here is the Second Chapter to " The Game Plan." I Hope you all like it (:**

* * *

I exit the Head's Room and I reach the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password dear?"

"Amarillo."

The fat lady smiled then the portrait swung open.

I walk in and I see Ginny on the floor in front of the table scribbling who knows what on a piece of parchment.

"Gin? You okay?"

She looks up at me, "Oh, hey Hermione.. No Head's duties today?"

I chuckle, "No.. Nothing.. Uhmm.. can you follow me back to the Head's Dorm?"

She stands up looking at me curiously, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you a secret..But, its better if I tell you in the Head's Dorm."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place!" She grabbed my hand and the both of us made our way back to the Head's Dorm.

* * *

I enter the Common Room then go in the Boy's dorm. "Blaise! Where are you?"

"What?" I hear him say behind me.

I turn around. "Follow me.."

We exit the common room and walk down the halls to the grand staircase, "What's this about Draco?"

"Just follow Blaise. I'll tell you when we get there."

I hear Blaise huff but not say anything. We reach this passage way that only Hermione and I only know about that leads us directly to the Head's Dorm.

* * *

"Password?"

"Gumamela.." replied Hermione.

The door swung open revealing a light purple and pale yellow room. Lit by the fire that they had left crackling.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Uhh.. sure.. But what about that secret?"

Before she could even finish the sentence Hermione had went into the little kitchenette. She conjured four mugs on a tray. She boiled some hot water while she took four packets of hot chocolate from the cabinet then poured each contents of the packet into a mug.

Ginny got bored of waiting so she went into the kitchen and found Hermione pouring the water from the tea pot into the four mugs.

Hermione heard the kitchen door open, "Four mugs? Expecting anyone else Herms?"

She carried the tray and told Ginny to open the door for her. She then se the tray down on the table.

"Who are you expecting?" asked Ginny.

"Ohh.. Draco and-"

"Did you just say Draco? Are you- are you alright?''

Hermione blushed bright red. "Uhmm. ..""

The door opened and in came Draco and Blaise Zabini..

"Zabini?"

"Weaslette?"

"yes yes We know each other.." Draco snapped, "Now if you could do Hermione and I a favor and sit your arses down. We have to tell you two something."

"You two are dating? Aren't you?" Ginny exclaimed as she stood up looking at the two.

"Gin, Please.." said Hermione, "Please sit and we'll tell you the secret."

Ginny quietly sat back down.

"You sure you want to tell her the secret?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Positive.." she replied, "What about you? You sure Zabini can keep a secret?"

""If he can't keep this secret….Nevermind..He is my best mate, so yeah.."

Both sat down on the other couch in front of the one Blaise and Ginny were sitting on.

"Alright..So.. Hermione and I have chosen the both of you to keep this sittle secret of ours.."

"And what secret is that?" asked Blaise.

"I haven't gotten to that yet." Draco retorted.

"Uhh… Draco.." Hermione piped in, " I think I should tell them the beginning.. you know, why were doing this little act."

He nodded back in agreement.

Hermione cleared her throat and told Blaise and Ginny her story only to be interrupted last minute by Ginny.

"They did what!" she shrieked then stood up, "Oh wait till I get my bloody hands on them! How could they talk about you like that?What have you ever done to them? NOTHING!..."

"Gin, please…Calm down. Take a seat…You haven't heard what the plan is yet."

Ginny sighed or actually huffed then sat back down.

"Fiesty little one.." said Blaise.

"Anyways, that night Draco comforted me and-"

"Never knew you could be so kind ferret."

Draco smirked, " Don't judge so easily Weaslette..I have a heart."

"Then why don't you use it then.."

"Alright..So what's the plan." Blaise said to change the subject.

"Right.." said Draco, "well since Brown and Patil did what they did, we want, how you say..revenge.."

"Uhuh..and how will-"

"I'm getting to it Blaise.."

"sorry mate."

Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"As I was saying, our plan is simple.. Love and Jealousy."

"But how will that happen?" Ginny asked.

"well, we have decided that Hermione and I pretend to date.. You know, act all romantic and such.."

"ooohh.. I get it.."

"What do you mean 'oohhh..' Weaslette?"

"The name is Ginny, and don't you get it Zabini?"

He looked at her curiously.

"Goodness.. See, if Herms over here dates ferret.."

"But, its Granger and Draco.."

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed in irritation.

"okay.. Most female population here fancy the ferret..right?''

"wipe that smirk off your face Draco." Hermione threatened.

"So, if Hermione dates Malfoy, then that population who are obsessed with him will get jealous.."

"And if a two percent of that were to be, so you say, Patil and Brown, then..Ohhh.."

"So can we trust you two with this secret?'' asked Hermione.

" Yes. And this will be great fun! I will be enjoying it.." said Ginny.

"Oh bloody yes.. you can trust me.. This will be loads of fun and laughs. I cant wait to see their faces." Blaise chuckled.

"So on with tomorrows plan.." said Draco.

"Tomorrow, our plan is to that Draco and I will walk into the Great Hall holding hands. Draco will then drop me over to Gryffindor table and then we will wing it from there."

"Hmm.. its missing something though." Said Blaise.

"What?" asked Hermione a bit worried, "What's missing?"

"If I not mistaken Zabini, they are missing a kiss?''

"Exactly Weasley.. You two need a kiss somewhere in there."

The four of them just talked about the plan until it was time for Ginny and Blaise to leave.

"Alright you two.. Hope it all goes well tomorrow." She said with a wink as she exited the room leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the room once more..

**Well, that's a rap.. Haha.. So what do you all think?**

**Like it? Hate? Review it please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.. I still don't own any of the characters.. Just The plot.**

**Heyylooo! Everybody! **

**Here's the third chapter to "The Game Plan"..**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT (:**

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Draco as he and Hermione made their way down the stairs to get to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione took in a breath and nodded, "Yes, I'm ready.. You?"

He straightened his tie, "Let's do this.."

They had made their way to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Alright.." said Draco as he took a hold of Hermione's hand.

With all the Gryffindor courage she had, Hermione pushed the doors open revealing to everyone in there that Draco Malfoy was her new … 'hubby.'

As they entered the Great Hall everything was silent, not even a sound of anything, except for the whispers and murmurs of the students….

'I can't believe it!'

' this was unexpected!'

'Aww, don't you think they look grand..'

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

She nodded and squeezed his hand.

The two made their way to Gryffindor table. Draco then kissed Hermione on the cheek, " See you later, love." Then walked to the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked in front of her and saw a grinning Ginny.

_Oh blast you Ginny, wait till I get a hold of you.._

Still not taking a seat, she then looked to her left and saw a bright red Ron, and wide-eyed Harry, and an awe struck Lavender and Parvarti.

"Uhh.. Hi guys.."

"What-what the- bloody hell.. What was –" Ron scoffed, "What was that Hermione?"

"What do you mean Ron? What was what?" She replied sweetly.

"I think he means, what was _that _with…_Malfoy.?''_

"Yeah! What the bloody catastrophe was that?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, I would appreciate it if you kept you voice down.."

"Keep it down!" he roared. "That bloody ferret touched you! He kissed your cheek for Merlin's sake!"

"Well that's what a boyfriend does Ronald!"

He was taken aback.

_Boyfriend?_

* * *

Malfoy made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise. He looked at the people on the table just staring at him.

"What are you bloody looking at?" he snapped.

"Drakie-poo.."Astortia said as she got a hold of Draco's arm, " Why did you kiss that filth? Let alone touch her..Mudblood should get sent to Azkaban for doing that to my babe.."

Draco looked at her disgustedly.

_Bloody girl was too obsessed with him.. _

"Don't you call my girlfriend that." He snarled, " and don't call me babe or Drakie-poo.."

"But Drakie.." she whined.

"Don't bloody talk to me Astortia..Your a damn disgrace to the pureblood humanity!."

She scoffed at him then continued her talk with Millicent and Pansy.

"Seems like the plans going well, mate." Blaise whispered.

"Yes it is.." Draco smirked, "We've got them right where we want them."

Blaise nudged Draco's arm.

"Uhh, mate.. I think we've got a wee bit of a problem.." He said and he pointed to Hermione and Ron, who apparently, were in a row.

* * *

"Boyfriend!" he roared, "Since pray tell was he your boyfriend!"

"THREE weeks ago Ron!" she yelled back.

"And why didn't you tell us Hermione?"

"Because I knew how you guys would react! Especially Ron!"

"How I would react?"

Hermione looked at Harry who was sitting in front of Ginny, "see.. I rest my case."

"Don't you dare ignore me Hermione!" Ron yelled as he got off his seat.

She glared at Ron, "Who are you? My mum?" she retorted.

"You know Hermione.. I never knew you were that desperate.. I mean Malfoy? You are bloody sad Hermione.. He probably just took a _liking _to you for a shag..Which probably wasn't good anyways."

_GASP!_

"Ron! You- How could you say that!" Ginny yelled.

"Yea mate." Harry agreed, "That was bloody low, even for you.."

"Well its true! She was that desperate for a shag.."

_**SMACK!**_

"I Hate you Ronald Weasley!" she cried as she ran out of the Great Hall with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Oh Merlin..!" said Blaise, "That was bloody harsh what he said!"

"Oh shut it Blaise." Draco replied as he got off from his seat and followed Hermione.

* * *

"Look what you did now Ron!" Ginny yelled at her git of a brother.

"What? I didn't do anything. She did. She made the bloody ferret touch her and all that rubbish."

"Well its her decision you git! Its her bloody life! Your not her mother!"

"Oh, just shut it Ginny!"

Ginny stood from her seat and leaned against the table and looked at Ron with a face that would scare anyone including the Slytherins. And that was saying something!

"Just watch yourself _darling brother.. _Remember, I know many embarrassing things about you..And plus, I can bruise you so badly, you would have to spend the whole bloody two months in St. Mungos."

Ron muttered something under his breath as his sister sat back down and tried to cool off.

"What got her knickers in a twist.." Ron grumbled.

"You Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

"What about me? Hermione got what she deserved."

Harry looked at his friend, exasperated. "So, you think bloody humiliating her like that is what she gets.?"

"Bloody right." He replies after taking a bite of his mini custard pie.

"well, you're a bloody damn idiot Ron." Harry retorted.

Ron dropped his pie, "Excuse me?"

"That's right Ron..You acted like a bloody Drama Queen for heavens sake! I may not like Malfoy, but its not my decision..Its Hermione's. I wouldn't have done what you did, I would have asked her-"

"Are you MAD? Its fuckin' Malfoy we are talking about here!"

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco called, "Hermione, where are you?"

He hears someone sniffling and crying. He followed the sound which led him to a corner. She was on the stairs, hunched over as she hugged her legs to her chest. He approached her quietly and kneeled next to her.

"Hermione, are you okay."

She looked up and saw that he was just a few inches away. She nodded, "yea.. I'm alright."

"No your not.." he replies then wipes the tears off her face and pushes a few stray hairs away from her face and tucks them behind her ear.

"Its just that… The way he treated me.. He's never done that before..The way he acted towards me, like I was some helpless child!" she cried, " He humiliated me in front of everyone in there. How could he do that to me?"

Draco took her hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Its alright.. He was being a damn arse.."

"The nerve of him..I hate him so much right now."

Draco took a seat on a step next to her and wiped the rest of her tears away. She put her head on his shoulder and wept.

Even though they were pretending to go out, no bloody person should dare talk to his 'girlfriend' like that/ Hermione had been humiliated by one of her best friends and was brought to tears. If only he could punch that Weasel!

Her crying had ceased and she was only sniffling.

"Are you alright now?'' He asked.

She wiped the remaining tears away and nodded.

Draco stood up and extended his hand to her, "Come on.. Let's get back in there and see the look on Brown and Patil's face.."

Hermione took his hand and stood up, smiling.

"Yes, Let's go see."

The two made their way back up to the Great Hall. Hermione had stopped mid way from the door.

"Draco? Is it alright if I sit with you.. I really don't feel like sitting over there at the moment."

"Sure." He replied then he took a hold of her hand and both walked into the Great Hall together once again.

"Follow me my dear Granger."

"Oh, back to last name basis now are we?"

"Don't push it Hermione.. Follow me..and hang with the Slytherin boys.. And when I mean boys, I mean-"

"You and Blaise."

He looked at her and smiled, "Exactly."

She chuckled.

As the pair got to the table all became quiet and all eyes were on them. Hermione took a seat in between Draco and Blaise. Thank goodness everyone at Slytherin table didn't dare look at Hermione because of Draco.

**Weeelll.. that's the chapter..**

**Almost finished with chapter four so, DON'T FRET!**

**It will be coming soon...**

**And please REVIEW (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: nope.. still nothing.**

**Hey Guys! HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Well, there is chapter 4 of the game plan.. hope you all like it.. and if you are daring enough, you should read my story " I'm Sorry"**

**It will captivate your heart and it might make you cry.. Haha.**

* * *

"Oh look at her." Ron said with a disgusted face as he glared at Hermione who was a grand table away. Laughing.

"Would you just stop it Ron!" Ginny yelled, "Your whining like a little child!"

"A bratty one at that." Murmured Harry.

"Oh shut it why don't you Harry!" Ron retorted.

"NO Ron! You damn Merlin shut it! You are so selfish! Just because the ferret now has her! And yes, _dear brother_.. She told me about you CHEATING on her.. With Susan Bones!"

Ginny was definitely angry..or make that Furious.

"You shagged Susan in a freakin' closet for heaven's sake! In our damn house Ron! And Hermione was there! "

_GASP!_

"Good thing mum left to go buy me some medications for my flu or else she would have had a fit if she heard you and Susan! Which in _my _opinion was heard throughout bloody England!"

"You know Ron, you may think you are all that.. But your not even close… I bet Susan just felt sorry for you.. Like a girls do. But I guess, she was either drunk or not thinking right! " She said then stood up from her seat and walked over to where Hermione was situated at. The Slytherin Table.

"Hey Hermione.. Can I join you?"

"If its okay with the boys.. " Hermione looked at the two.

"Sure.." said Draco..

"Yeah.." Blaise scooted a bit and patted the space next to him, " Here.. come and join the big boys Weaslette."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat next to Blaise.

"He cheated on you before?" Draco asked Hermione.

She nodded.

Ginny faced her, "Herms, I'm so sorry I brought it up.. I was so mad and angry at him. He was acting like a total-"

"Its fine Gin.. It's the past..What is done is done."

"Wow," Blaise said, "I never knew Weasley could do such a thing like that.."

"He's a git." Ginny said angrily.

"No.. I meant, he could get a girl?"

All three looked at Blaise and started laughing.

"What?" he said before laughing himself.

Ron was fed up with it already. As he stared at them the laughing seemed to get louder. Harry had moved away and sat next to Neville and Dean because he couldn't bare Ron anymore.

"We can help you.." Ron heard someone say. He looked to his right and saw Lavender and Parvarti.

"Help me with what?" he retorted.

"Oh, you know.. Hermione and Malfoy…" replied Lavender.

"We see how you look at her Ron…You like her." Said Parvarti, "you want her to be your and not Malfoy's own."

"And we can help you there.."

"And how will you help me with that?" He asked.

"Meet us at the Room of Requirement after breakfast and we'll talk." Lavender replied.

"Come on Parvarti." She said as she stood up. And both left the Great Hall leaving Ron wondering.

For the whole day Hermione did her best to keep away, avoid and get away from Ron the best she could. She spent the whole day with Draco in the Head's Common Room. Good thing today was Saturday.

_That Night…_

"Do you guys want Pepsi?" called Hermione.

"Pepsi?" asked Blaise.

"Its this muggle drink.." replied Ginny.

"Its actually good." Draco included.

Hermione came out of the kitchen with four cans of Pepsi. She gave each person a can then sat next to Draco.

"Uhh.. How do you open this?" Blaise asked who was sitting next to Ginny at the moment.

"Here.. Let me." Ginny said as she chuckled and took the can from Blaise and opened it. She gave it back and he thanked her. As he took a sip his eyes widened.

"This is good!" he exclaimed. He looked at the can as if talking to it and said, "Where have you been all my life?"

And just like this morning at breakfast, all three stared at him and started laughing.

As the laughter died, they went on to the 'plan.'

"So, what should we do or what is the plan for tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"Well, we haven't really thought of anything." Hermione replied.

"I have an idea.." said Ginny.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I know this was supposed to be only to get back at Lavender and Parvarti.. But-"

"You want to get revenge on the Weasel too.." Draco finished.

Ginny nodded."I mean, the way he treated you Hermione.."

Draco looked at Hermione and saw the hurt in her eyes. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. She looked at him smiling at her.

"Okay..Lets think.. What would be good payback that Draco and Hermione can do to get the Weasel angry?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Gin, there has to be something that can get to Ron.. You're his sister.."

Ginny thought for a while, "The only thing that can get him really mad is, well, when he's mad. You keep pushing his buttons and yeah."

"Hmm.. Well, he was mad today no doubt." Murmured Blaise.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it tomorrow.." Hermione said.

"Yeah.. I guess." Agreed Draco.

"So, just keep on with the couple stuff and all…"

"You forgot one more thing again.."

"What's that Zabini?"

He sighed, "Each day you guys should at least show a kiss to everyone… You know to make it _real _obvious you two are dating."

The pair in front of him nodded.

"Okay.." said Blaise, "Now that we covered that.. Hermione, can I have another Pepsi?"

"Haha.. Okay Blaise.." she replied as she stood and went into the kitchen. She opened the door slightly, "Does anyone want another Pepsi other than Blaise?"

"ME!" Draco and Ginny said in unison.

She closed the door and called, "Coming right up!"

* * *

**And that, my friends, is another chapter done..**

**What do you think? Good? BAd? really bad?**

**you know what to do next... buuuut if you don't..**

**just click that button that says "REVIEW"**

**(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: nope..don't own anything..**

**Heyy everyone. .Sorry i'm slow on the updates... but, here it is... Hope you all like it!**

* * *

"So does everyone know what to do tomorrow?" Lavender asked as she faced Ron and Parvarti. They were in the room of requirements getting thir 'plans' ready.

"Are you sure this will work?"

She nodded, "Yes Ron, it will work.. Soon, you will have your Hermione and we will have our Draco.. I mean what is more worse than jealousy?"

"Nothing.." Parvarti replied.

"Exactly."

Ron groaned, "Just… How exactly or explain to me one more time how this goes before we actually do it tomorrow."

"Okay, so the plan is based on jealousy."

Ron nodded, "I know that.. You said that like three minutes ago."

Lavender ignored what he had said and continued, "Since you and I have dated already Ron, I can't be the one to go out with you. So, Parvarti, with her brilliant mind, suggested that you date a Slytherin."

"So I asked Astortia.." said Parvarti, "And she said that she will be the one to go out with you.."

"Alright.. but does Astortia.."

They head the door behind them close shut, "What about me?'' asked Astortia as she made her way to the arm chair next to Lavender.

"We were just talking about the plan for tomorrow." Replied Parvarti.

"Ohh.. Yeah." Astortia faced Ron, "Just dress nicer, and act like how you always do and leave the rest to me..okay?"

"Yeah.. alright."

_The Next Day…_

"Draco? Are you ready? We are going to be late for breakfast!"

"Alright..Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He replies behind her, fixing his tie.

Hermione flicks his ear.

"Goodness woman.." he says then rubs his ear, which turned red.

She rolls her eyes and opens the door and exits the room.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

The two made their way to the front of the grand doors of the Great Hall.

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and both walked into the Great Hall. And just like the first time, everyone watched as the couple entered.

Before Draco could even head to the Slytherin table, Hermione dragged him to the Gryffindor table and sat down in front of Ginny, who just kept smiling at the two.

"What are you-"

"Come on, sit here with me."

He looked at her.

"Pleeeaaasssee Draco.." she said and batted her eyelashes.

He sighed then sat down next to her.

He glared at Ginny, "Oh, shut it.."

Hermione giggled then gave him a kiss on the cheek and piled her plate with everything she could get.

"You just love to fatten yourself don't you?" He teased.

She whacked him on the head.

"OW!" he yelped, "What was that for?"

"that was for- oh my gosh.." he eyes were wide open, mouth agape.

"Draco… Turn around and tell me what you see."

"Why?" he replied.

"Just do it.. "

He huffed then turned. He then faced Hermione and asked, "Since bloody pray tell, did the weasel get so.."

"Get together? Handsome?" replied Hermione.

Draco looked at her weird and sighed, "you know he's just doing that to get your attention."

He was right.. Ron had his hair slicked back like Draco's before and he was wearing fitter clothes, not those that looked big on him.

She shook her head, "Yeah.. I know. So, back to what we were doing."

She whacked him on the head.

"Ouch!"he yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh woman.."

"What is he doing here?" Ron asked as he stopped behind Hermione and Draco.

Hermione looked back at him, "He." She pointed to Draco, "Is sitting with his _girlfriend._"

"Oh really, and what about you? What the hell are you doing back here?"

She stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean, _why the hell are you here at _my _table? Shouldn't you be there at the slut and hoes table?"

_GASP!_

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny yelled, "YOU DAMN TAKE THAT BACK!"

"You too!" Ron pointed at Ginny, "Why are you back here too?"

"Because she has the right to be Ronald!" Hermione retorted. "Unlike the useless git standing in front of me."

He slapped her right there. "Don't you say that about me Hermione… You are more worse than I am.. I mean.. You being a slut and all."

She was about to stand up but Draco had beaten her to it.

"You better watch what you say _Weasley_ .. You take back what you said about her..Or things can get ugly."

"Why should I ?"he spat. "She is just a worthless mudblood."

"Don't you dare call her that!" Draco yelled, his hands balled up in fists, ready to strike at any moment.

"But she is…" he glared at Hermione, "She is nothing… is worthless.."

_Smack!_

All that was heard in the great hall was the sound of Draco's fist making contact to Ron's face.

Hermione got off her seat and hugged Draco, trying to stop him for going further. She looked up at him, "Stop.. Please.. Don't do it. He's not worth it."

She had tears in her eyes when she said those words to him. He kissed her forehead then nodded.

"Oh, look who's the coward now!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" Astortia yelled walking towards her ' new boyfriend'. "What did I tell you about fighting?" She leaned forward, tiptoed and kissed him full on the mouth.

_GASP!_

The two broke away. Ron sat on the chair/bench and Astortia sat on his lap, playing with his hair.

"Don't do that again.. okay?"

He nodded.

"You scared me..I was thinking you could have had a broken nose, ..or worse broken lips..! " she kissed him once again then laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to be sick." Someone yelled out.

"I second that." Hermione whispered to Draco.

She was still hugging him.

He chuckled, "I'm with you on that. And thanks for stopping me…"

"Well, I didn't want my boyfriend to be in detention now…Or even worse, with broken lips!" she mocked.

"Ha ha. " he said dryly. "Come on.. Let's go to the dorm and eat in peace.."

He let go of her and held her hand.

"I'd like that.." she replied. "Should we invite Ginny and Blaise?"

"Yeah..I want to know if Blaise will want another Pepsi."

* * *

**Like? Hate?**

**Just do me a favor and click that button that says "REVIEW"**


	6. Chapter 6

____

__

**Disclaimer: nope..**

**Heyy everyone! Here's the next chapter to the game plan!**

**Just finished today! haha.. Well, hope you all like it (:**

_

* * *

_

A week later…

"Today, we are going to learn about muggles and a contraption they call a karaoke." said professor Cuthbert Binns.

Since professor Burbage vanished(which we all know that she got murdered by old voldy), professor Binns had taken over her place or Muggle Studies.

He took the machinery out and plugged it in the television, which they had learned recently about, and turned it on.

"Miss Granger." He called, "Since, I have a feeling you know of this contraption, will you please demonstrate for us."

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed."Wha- Me professor?"

He nodded, "Yes.."

"Go…" Draco whispered into her ear.

She gulped then walked up to the front of the class and took the microphone from the professor.

"Well, first you choose a song that you want to sing in the song book." She put the microphone down and opened the Song Book and searched for the song she always sung on the karaoke. Once she found it, she remembered the numbers, closed the book and got a hold on the karaoke.

"Then, once you have found the song you want to sing, type the numbers on the microphone and the name of the song will show on the television screen."

She typed the number 1430 and the name of the song appeared on the screen- Sideline by Marina Chello.

"Once you have done that." She continued, "You press the play button and you begin to sing." She took a deep breath and did what she had just said to the class.

____

_Show me a sign  
Give me a reason to believe in your smile  
Cause I'm not seeing anything on your face  
It's like our love was erased, from your eyes  
Throw me a rope, don't leave me drowning in an ocean so cold  
I really need you to help me understand  
Why you don't reach for my hand, when you know I'm hurting _

I've been on the sideline waiting baby  
Feeling like I'm here alone  
I don't wanna be your last resort  
Sitting on the bench, waiting for your call  
I thought that we were closer  
I try and I try and you're never around  
I say I won't cry, but the tears they come  
More in the truth they are, don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind  
Waiting on the sideline

This is your chance  
Our song is playing and you should want us to dance  
You used to laugh when I would step on your feet  
Is that just a memory?  
Remember when we danced 'til the sun came up  
I'm not a game; you can't replace me if I happen to break  
So don't make promises and not follow through  
Cause I don't do that to you  
Baby can you feel me yet

I've been on the sideline waiting for you  
Feeling like I'm here alone  
I don't wanna be your last resort  
Sitting on the bench, waiting for your call  
Oh, I thought that we were closer  
I try and I try and you're never around  
I say I won't cry, but the tears they come  
Pourin' and the truth is I, don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind  
Waiting on the sideline

Some things gotta change  
Cause I've been losing faith  
I love you but I cant wait here forever  
How did you get so far, so far away from my heart?  
Don't you realize I'm here too

(I can't keep waiting, waiting. I can't keep waiting, waiting)

Cause it don't seem like you do  
Cause I am hurt, I don't need hurt - from you  
You got me waiting on the sideline

I've been on the sideline waiting for baby  
Feeling like I'm here on my own  
I don't wanna be your last resort  
Sitting on the bench, waiting for your call  
Oh, I thought that we were closer  
I try and I try and you're never around  
I say I won't cry, but the tears they come  
More in the truth they are, don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind  
Waiting on the sideline

Cause I am hurt, I don't need hurt from you

Once she finished the song, almost each and every one in the class applauded. She blushed then explained the last things about the karaoke.

"Well, when you finish the song, it will show you a percent of how well you sang.." Right on cue the number 100 popped out.

She then set the microphone down and went back to her seat. Draco was still in awe when she sat back down. She turned to him, "Umm, are you okay?''

He nodded, "You never told me you could sing that well!"

She blushed for the second or third time in that class, "You never asked me..And I didn't sound all that good."

He looked at her, "You sound Great! I mean the whole bloody class applauded."

She blushed yet again and gave him a hug. "Thanks.. Now, its your turn to sing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, Hermione, I heard you sang great today in muggle studies." Blaise said as he took a sip of his favorite drink, Pepsi.

"You sang today Herms?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah.."

"She was brilliant in my opinion." Draco replied.

The four were having dinner in the Head's Common Room just in case Ron was in the Great Hall. Which they knew he was.

"Well, lets go to the lounge room and talk some more.." Ginny said when she noticed that everyone had finished their food.

They all took their plates and put them on the sink. Hermione had put a spell on the sink to magically clean the dishes once they were put into the sink. All she had to do was put them back in the cabinets and she would be done with dishes.

"So, how was your day today?" Hermione asked Blaise and Ginny.

"Ehh, it was alright. Same old same old."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Unlike Blaise, my day was great."

Knock knock.

I'll get it." Said Draco.

He got up and went to the door and opened it.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter?"

"Draco, who's at the door?" Hermione called.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"I'm here to apologize to Hermione." He calmly stated.

"Draco." Said Hermione as she approached the door, "Who's at the- oh, hi Harry."

"Hi Hermione, I just.." he sighed, "I saw how Ron treated you those few days ago.. and I felt bad that I didn't go and defend you and all.. and I'm just really sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it. I am supposed to be a big brother to you, like you said, but I didn't act like one to you... " He was silenced by Hermione hugging him.

She pulled back, "Its okay.. I forgive you."

He looked astonished, "But why?"

"Because, you apologized. And that is good enough.."

He smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"Uhh, Harry can you hold on for a second."

"Sure Hermione.."

She faced Draco who was behind her, she backed him up alittle and said, "I think we should have Harry in this little secret of ours."

"What?"

"Oh, come on Draco… Harry might even know things about Ron that Ginny might not know about."

He thought for a moment, "Let me ask the others first. Okay?"

She nodded, "Hurry then."

Draco made his way to the lounge room, "Alright you two, Hermione is asking if we should let Potter in on the plan."

"What?" Blaise exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because, Hermione thinks that he knows more personal things about our friend Ron."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, he might know.. Okay.. Let him in."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay then."

Draco went back to Hermione. She was talking to Harry like they haven't spoken in years.

"Hermione, don't you think we should let him in?''

Taking it as a yes, Hermione invited Harry in and closed the door.

Harry took in the scene and when they got to the lounge room he stopped, "What is going on?"

"Harry, just take a seat please." Said Hermione.

And just like the first time she and Draco told Ginny and Blaise, Harry had blown up when he heard about Lavender and Parvarti.

"So, Harry…Me and Draco are just pretending to go out just to make them jealous."

" You know, " he faced Malfoy, "This plan of yours is quite brilliant."

"Thanks, so another question, Do you know anything that we can use against Weasel Bee ?"

Just after Draco asked the question Harry had gone into a talking frenzy about Ron. He told them about the embarrassing moments, and every single detail that they could use against him.

"Excellent." Was all Blaise said as his lips formed into a smirk.

* * *

**Sooooo?..**

**What do you all think?**

**Like? Hate? Bleck?**

**Just tell me what you think and click that button below this that says "review"**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure?" asked Draco. "I mean, we can just eat in the common room and we can invite Blaise, Ginny and Potter."

She glared at him, "Its Harry, and no.. I can handle it."

He looked at her, concern taking over his face.

"Its okay Draco.."

He sighed then got a hold of her hand and the two entered the Great Hall. Draco dropped her off at her table, gave her a kiss on the cheek then went to his table where Blaise was sitting.

He looked at her and she smiled. Reassuring him that she was okay sitting with the _predator._

"Morning Hermione!" Harry greeted.

"Yeah, morning Herms." Said Ginny.

_At the Slytherin Table…_

Draco kept his eyes on Hermione the whole time until Blaise waved his hand in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Draco?"

"What?"

Blaise grinned, "Not thinking of a certain Hermione Granger are we?"

"No."

"Right.." he chuckled, "Whatever you say mate, whatever you say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked harshly.

"Oh, nothing.. Just that you kept staring….and staring at Hermione.."

"Was not." He retorted.

Blaise scoffed, "Umm, yeah you were. It looked like you were going to dr-"

"Finish that sentence I dare you.."

Blaise chuckled then continued eating.

Two weeks have passed and it was nearing the end of October. This year, the Head's ( or Draco and Hermione) decided that the school should have a Halloween dance.

Why, you ask?

It was part of their plan of course.

"Okay everyone." Said Hermione.

In the room was Hermione and Draco (Of course), Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy ( she seemed fine with Draco and Hermione 'going out'), Luna, and Neville.

"Tomorrow we will be decorating the Great Hall. And ladies, don't worry… I have decided that we get to leave early and let the guys finish up so that we can go and get ourselves dressed up."

All girls squealed and thanked Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah.. Not that you don't need it." He said to Hermione.

She blushed as everyone, or mostly the girls in the room 'ooh-ed' or 'aww-ed' or in squealed.

Hermione then elbowed him in the gut and continued talking.

"Sure. At least I don't spend more than 45 minutes fixing my hair."

The guys laughed and Draco glared at Hermione.

"Love you too Hermione." He said with clenched teeth.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright.. that's it for today.. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone stood from their seats and exited the room leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Want anything to drink?" she asked him.

"Anything will be fine." He replied then sat back on the couch.

Hermione went into the kitchen and got two cans of Pepsi. She returned to the lounge room and handed Draco his Pepsi and flopped down on the couch next to him.

It was silent until Draco giggled.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing."

"What is it?" she persisted.

He faced her, "Who would've thought that we would ever do this.."

"Do what?"

"You know, pretend to date and all. A year ago, if someone had told me that we would do this, let alone be nice to each other I would have hexed them right there and then."

She laughed lightly, "Yeah.. who would've thought."

_Silence_

He could tell she was thinking about something. She was quiet.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked softly.

"Its just that…Ron."

Draco clenched his fists when he heard her say that name. She seemed to notice and put her hands over his, trying to calm him down.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then let it out and looked at her. Their eyes meeting, never looking away from each other.

She looked so pretty. Her chocolate brown eyes, sparkling.

Hermione felt so, weird. His silver/gray eyes, sparkling. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that felt foreign to her.

The same thing went for Draco.. He had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach. But, before he could even question himself about it, he was leaning towards Hermione. His lips so close to hers.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger!" called Professor or should we say Headmistress McGonagall.

The two quickly got away from each other and Draco stood up and went to open the door.

He cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Good evening Ma'am."

"Yes, yes.. A good evening indeed."

"Care to come in?" Draco asked.

She nodded and stepped in and went into the lounge room where Hermione was.

"Hello Headmistress." Hermione greeted.

"Hello Miss Granger. I just came over to tell you and Mr. Malfoy some news about the dance for tomorrow."

Draco sat next to Hermione.

"Since this is the first year without Voldemort..and a year after the war."

_A moment of silence._

" At the beginning of the dance, we will be having a commemoration for the war. If that is alright.. The two of you will be saying a few words and all."

The couple nodded.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and fixed her robes. "Alright then. Have a good evening you two and see you both tomorrow." She turned her heel and headed for the door but then she turned, "And congratulations to the both of you.. Professor Dumbledore always knew you two would be together."

Hermione blushed and Draco kept a straight face as their old Professor left.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now." Said Hermione.

"Yeah, same here.. I need my beauty sleep." He teased.

She slapped him on the arm then headed for her room.

"Goodness woman, you need to control yourself." He called as she shut the door to her room.

He turned the lights off in the lounge room and went to his room. He changed his clothes and went straight to bed.

As the two laid in their beds that night, both were thinking of what would've happened if McGonagall didn't come in.

_What is this feeling? _Was the last thing on their minds before they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey everyone! sorry if its a late update..**

**i was a bit sick and all. To make it all up for you guys, i made this chapter a bit long ( i think) Haha..**

**Hope you all like it :)**

* * *

Today was the day of the Halloween dance. Hermione and Draco had invited the Prefects over to their Common Room for a morning breakfast. They had just finished and they were all in the lounge room chatting and whatnot.

Hermione and Draco both sat together on the love seat. Next to Hermione, on her right, was Harry, then Neville, and Luna. On Draco's left, was Blaise and Pansy. Then next to Pansy was Ginny.

"Harry?" asked Neville, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Neville."

"Uhh, privately. If you don't mind." He sounded nervous.

"Alright Neville."

The two excuse themselves from the group and went into the kitchen. Harry put a silencing spell around it then sat on a chair.

"Harry? How do you ask a girl out to a dance?"

"Uhh, well you just ask them.?"

"But what if you like…really like the girl?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Hold on Neville. Let me get something that might help."

He stood from his seat and went into the lounge room.

"Excuse me ladies, but can I borrow Draco and Blaise for a moment?"

The girls all nodded while the two boys looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter Potter?" asked Blaise.

They entered the kitchen and saw Neville pacing. He looked up at them.

"Harry!" he exclaimed, "This is the 'something' that will help?"

"Help with bloody what?" Draco asked.

"Well mates," Harry started, "Neville here, needs help on how to ask his crush to the dance."

"Its Lovegood isn't it?" the two Slytherin boys said together.

Neville stared at the two in shock, he stuttered, "But- how-i?"

"We know these things." Draco smirked.

"And plus," Blaise added, "We see how you look her."

Neville turned a shade of red.

"Since we are friends now Longbottom." Continued Blaise.

"And, since you are my girlfriends friend, we will help you." Said Draco, "Now its very simple.. When we get back in there, you ask Lovegood if you could speak to her outside."

"Use your charm, and ask her." Blaise said while taking an apple and biting into it.

Harry just stood leaning against the door frame watching the two Slytherins give advice to Neville.

"So can you do it?" the two asked.

Neville nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry took one last look at Neville for reassurance then opened the door.

They exited the kitchen and went back to the lounge room where the girls all looked at the with curious eyes.

"What were you boys doing?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat next to her, smirking, "Oh, nothing really."

The three boys looked at Neville and the lad nodded back.

"Luna, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

She nodded, "Okay."

The pair stood up and exited the room.

Hermione looked at Draco, "Is he going to ask her to the ball?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

The girls all smiled and went "aww."

"So Blaise," said Draco, "Who are _you _taking to the dance?"

"Ginny." He replied smoothly, "I asked her yesterday when we left here after dinner."

Draco nodded.

"What about you Potter?" Blaise asked.

"Don't really have a date." He said plainly.

"You can go with Pansy!" Ginny piped in, "Blaise told me that she didn't have a date yet."

"Blaise!" Pansy shrieked and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! Damn woman!" Blaise yelled.

"Your not the only one mate.." said Draco looking at Blaise then Hermione. Remembering the times Hermione had slapped him.

"Pansy, would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Harry.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

The door opened and in cam Neville and Luna. Both smiling like idiots as they sat back down.

"She said 'yes' I believe?" asked Harry grinning.

"Yeah, to both questions."

"Both questions?" asked Blaise.

Neville put his arm around her, "Yup."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_That afternoon after decorating…._

Hermione sat on the couch reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for the umpteenth time when Draco came back from Quidditch practice.

They, with the help of the prefects, had actually finished decorating the Great Hall faster than they had planned.

She heard the door shift open and in came Draco, lugging his broom.

"Hey you." He greeted.

"Hello yourself." She replied still not looking away from the book.

He sat on the arm chair beside her.

"So, you ready for tonight?"

Hermione closed her book and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Well, kind of..What about you?" She was nervous.

Draco got up from the arm chair and sat next to her.

"Yeah.. I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "Draco?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Can we just not do the plan today?"

"Why?"

"Its just that…" she hesitated, "Its just a beautiful night.. and I don't want to ruin it by doing those _things _to them.."

He sighed, "well, if that's what you want… We should tell the guys later then.. "

She nodded then looked at him. Their eyes met. None of the two wanting to break the connection. Then just as last time, Draco leaned forward.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

Draco held his head down and groaned . Another moment _ruined._

_How wonderful._

Hermione was a slight shade of pink. She got up from her seat, "Coming!"

She reached the door with a scowl on her face. She opened the door, "You guys better have a good explanation for why you two are here."

"We're here to get ready for the dance silly." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Yeah Herms, why you in a foul mood?" Ginny asked as they made their way to the lounge room. On the couch they saw Draco with a scowl on his face as well.

"Did we interrupt anything?"

"No Weaslette. Nothing really."

Hermione bit back a laugh.

Draco got up from the couch and went into the hallway, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good, you need it." Hermione said.

"Okay, we interrupted something." Said Ginny, "The question is, what did we interrupt.?"

Hermione turned red. Since Luna didn't know that Hermione and Draco were pretending, she told her to go to her room and get ready.

When Hermione was sure Luna left Ginny asked, "You two were about to kiss.. Weren't you?"

"Its non of your business." Hermione replied then walked to her room, Ginny trailing after her.

* * *

When Draco had finished taking a shower, he dried himself up with a spell he knew and changed into his robes. He had his coat (With the Slytherin crest ) placed on his shoulder to put on later.

He went out of his room and went to Hermione's. He knocked on the door twice and heard Hermione call out- "Coming!"

Hermione opened the door she had just finished curling her hair. She had her white fluffy bath robe on.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She stepped out and closed the door.

"Since we agreed that we would go to the dance together, I think I should ask you more properly. I mean, us Malfoy's can't not formerly ask their dates to balls."

Hermione smiled.

"So, Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?"

She chuckled, "Yes."

Draco smiled then kissed her cheek. "Go on and get dressed. The guys and I will be waiting for you ladies at the staircase.. Okay?"

She nodded then went back into the room.

Draco was about to open the door when someone knocked. He opened it, revealing the faces of non other than Blaise, Harry, and Neville.

"Ready to go mate?" asked Blaise.

Draco put his coat on and fixed it then exited the door.

The four males made their way down to the Great Hall and waited for their dates to arrive.

_OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo_

"Alright girls.." said Hermione, "We all ready?"

"Yes. We're ready." Replied Ginny.

They all stepped out of Hermione's room and exited the dorm. Pansy was on her way to the dorm to meet the three when they all met up in the hallways.**( A/N : yes.. in this story, Pansy isn't the mean bitch) **

All four were excited but calm as they made their way to the Great Hall. And all four ready to show their dresses off to their dates.

* * *

**Soooo?**

**Like? Hate? **

**Favorite! Favorite the story! favorite me! subscribe?**

**and... click that button below this that says Review!**

**:DD**

**Sorry again if it was a bit late...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy everyone..**

**I would like to thank xaNicole for helping me with the descriptions for the dresses..**

**Thank you!**

**and i hope you all enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

Ginny looked around the corner and saw the boys at the bottom of the staircase waiting.

"Alright, ladies, who would like to have the most high honor of going first?" she asked.

"I'll go…" Luna volunteered. She smoothed her dress down and slowly began walking down the stairs.

Harry looked back to see if the girls were coming and saw Luna descending the steps. He nudged Neville's arm.

"Neville, look," he said, nodding towards the staircase.

All of them looked back and Neville's jaw hit the floor at the site of his date.

She was wearing a bright orange spaghetti strap dress, the neckline accented with dainty beadwork. Her fair hair was curled in an elegant up-do with her bangs falling on the side.

Neville's eyes followed her down the staircase until she was standing right in front of her.

"Shall we go in?" she asked in her dreamy voice and Neville nodded, unable to speak. She closed his mouth for him and faced the rest of the boys

"The others will be coming down shortly… we'll see you inside."

And with that, the two walked into the Great Hall.

Harry and Blaise started talking about Quidditch but not long before they were interrupted by Draco telling them that their dates have arrived.

The two turned around and their jaws, like Neville's, seemed to have come loose.

"Bloody Hell," The two boys said in unison.

Ginny was wearing a white dress. It was simple, yet elegant, which worked for her. It was floor length strapless number with sparkling accents on the empire waist band circling around the open back. Her hair was tied in an up-do that showed her gorgeous cheek bones. Pansy, on the other hand, wore an emerald green, floor length gown. Its strapless bodice was ornamented in crystal beading. Her hair, which had grown to her shoulders, was straightened.

"Shall we?" Pansy said holding her arm out to Harry, who looped his through hers. Blaise did the same with Ginny.

"Oh! Malfoy, you should look back now," Ginny said before they reached the door. She winked at him as Blaise took her in the Great Hall.

As Draco looked back, he felt his whole world freeze. Hermione glided down the steps with a smile on her face. She wore a long black, one shouldered dress. It hugged her every curve and she looked stunning. Actually, stunning would have been an understatement. She was beyond gorgeous. Her hair was also in an up-do with her bangs down and swept to the side, framing her face.

Merlin, she was beautiful.

She reached the bottom of the steps with such grace and elegance that she might have been floating in midair like one of the ghosts.

"How do I look?" she asked.

It was a stupid question… of course she was absolutely gorgeous. He tried to say something but ended up stuttering, something a Malfoy never does.

"You look absolutely b-beautiful."

He bowed slightly, like a gentleman should, and held his hand out to her. She placed hers in his and he brought it up to his lips to kiss it, then pulling her closer to kiss her cheek.

"You clean up nice," she teased.

"It's a Malfoy motto… 'Dress to impress.'" Draco said, offering Hermione his arm. She laughed as she took it and he led her to the door.

"Let's say we go in there, fashionably late, of course, and give ourselves a grand entrance," Malfoy said.

"Shall we?" Hermione said, gesturing towards the doors.

"We shall."

The double doors opened with a big creek, as if assisting them on their 'grand entrance' and they walked in.

As they entered, everyone had stopped and stared at them. Girls were glaring at Hermione and the boys, their dates, were glaring at Draco.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "I told you look gorgeous."

The Great Hall had been transformed. Candles lighting up the place, which were floating at the ceilings. Pumpkins floating with the candles making it look more four large house tables gone and in their place were the circular tables Hermione had thought of. Each table having four chairs. A sparkling cider fountain on each side of the room, and appetizers and snacks as well.

Hermione spotted Ginny waving at her. "Draco, there's Ginny!" she pointed to where they were.

The two walked over to where Ginny and Blaise were and sat with them.

"Blimey Hermione! You look amazing!" exclaimed Blaise.

Hermione turned scarlet. "Umm, thanks?"

She turned around and saw ,behind her, Harry and Pansy walking towards them.

"Hermione! You look so…. Wait, are you sure your Hermione?"

She slapped him on the arm, "Yes you nutter! Its me."

"Hermione, " said Pansy, "You and Draco sure know how to make an entrance." She laughed.

"Yeah.." Ginny joined in, "Everyone in here was looking at the two of you. Even the Slytherins, no offense to the two of you blokes, were staring at you Herms!"

Once again, Hermione turned scarlet.

They heard the door open and in came Astortia, Ron, Lavender, and Parvarti.

"Goodness! " Hermione exclaimed, "Any shorter now and people might mistake those 'dresses' for tank tops or such!"

Astortia had and white strapless short dress with a unique black design on the top and dress looked good on her but also looked too tight on her. Lavender had worn a simple pink v-neck dress. It reached up to her thighs and also had a lovely brooch in the middle. Parvarti had a little short black and silver strapless sequin dress. It, too, reached her thighs. And like Astortia's dress, looked too tight on her. All three had their hair curled and into an up-do.

"Hermione," said Blaise, "Those three are what? The sluts of the whole school. If they had a choice of wearing those or just their undergarments, I bet you they would choose the undergarments."

"Nicely said mate." Draco replied. ,"Nicely said."

Ginny groaned, "Don't look now but here they come."

And right on cue they had reached their table. Astortia went to Pansy, "Pansy, darling!" She air kissed her cheeks, "You look lovely!"

"You don't look bad yourself Tori." Pansy replied back.

"Yes, well, I have to dress to impress my Ron- Ron here." She said as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist.

"In my opinion she is the most gorgeous one in this entire room." Ron said to her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, well.. We must be going. See you later Pans."

They walked off with Lavender and Parvarti following right behind them..

"Lovely girl." Ginny said sarcastically.

"I don't get it though.." said Pansy, "A lot of boys are trying to get a go at her and she chooses Weasley. No offense Ginny."

"None taken."

"Should we tell her?" Harry asked the group.

They all looked at one another.

"I think she could be good help to us." Said Blaise, "I mean, she shares a dorm with Astortia and we have Ginny with Lavender and Parvarti?"

"I think so too." Ginny agreed. "Pansy can be of help when it comes to Astortia."

"What are you all talking about?" Pansy asked.

Hermione and Draco looked at her and said, "Your in."

"Later tonight, after the dance, come to the Head's Common Room and we will tell you." Said Hermione.

"Okay?"

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"May I have your attention! May I have your attention please!" Called Headmistress McGonagall.

Everyone was and let the Headmistress talk.

"Now, today is the first dance in which we will commemorate our first year without the Dark Lord and to also commemorate those who have lost their lives, fighting for to put a stop to him..."

_Silence.._

"with us.. And in memory of it all, we will have our Head Boy and Head Girl, say a few words…"

The spotlight shone on Draco and Hermione as they stood and made their way to the stage where McGonagall was at.

She stepped aside from the podium and Hermione took her place.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Today, we are having an activity.. But, before we really get the night going, we must remember what has brought us all here today.. We have all lost someone in the war, but it was worth it.. The dark lord is gone and we are all safe. And I am proud to say that their legends will live with us and everywhere..Thank you."

Hermione stepped down and Draco was next, "Like what Hermione had said, the war has brought many sides of us out.. We did loose some people, but we should all know that they died for a reason. To Bring the wizarding world at peace and unity. Thank you."

"Lovely words, you two." Said Minerva . "And now, let the feast, Begin!"

As Draco and Hermione made their way down the flight of stairs, on each table appeared dinner. Different varieties on each table. They reached their table and saw that they had linguini and shrimp salad.

After, music had started playing and couples and friends had gone to the dance floor.

The upbeat music had stopped and now it was now a slow song. Can I Have This Dance, to be more specific.

_Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide._

Draco held his hand out for Hermione, "Care to dance?"

She smiled at him, " I'd love to."

He led her to the dance floor, She put her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You know," said Draco, " You're the only girlfriend that I've had that made me comfortable to be around with."

Hermione looked up at him, "Really?"

He smiled, "Yeah… Really."

"Lavender! Look at them." Said Ron.

He was looking, or actually glaring, at Hermione and Draco dancing. Merlin, did he just want to go up to that albino ferret and punch that good-for-nothing face of his!

"I know Ron…" she replied, "Why can't he be dancing with me?"

Astortia got off her seat, glass of apple cider in her hand. "Goodness you two. Lav, get some apple cider and follow me."

Lavender got up from her seat, got her glass of apple cider and followed Astortia to the couple.

"Can I ask you something Draco?"

"Sure."

Draco twirled Hermione around.

"Why did you really do this? Why did you want to do this plan to help me and such?"

"Well, I saw how you were and we were kind of friends, don't you think?"

She nodded.

"And I just hated seeing you in that state… So I did what I did."

He sounded so sincere, so kind. She looked into his eyes… Why is it that every time she looks into them, she feels…enchanted.

He was leaning in to kiss her, until..

_Splash!_

Hermione felt something wet the back of her dress. She turned around and saw Astortia holding an empty glass and Lavender smirking in success of what her friend had done.

"Whoops." She said innocently.

Lavender walked towards Hermione, "This," she spilled the cider on her head, "Is for taking _my _boyfriend from me."

_GASP!_

Mostly everyone in the Great Hall was watching the scene that had just happened.

"Your boyfriend?" they could hear Ginny yell out.

Hermione looked back at Draco, he was boiling with anger, then ran off. Tears leaking from her eyes.

Draco took his glare away from the two imbeciles and ran after Hermione.

When he left, Ginny had stomped her way to them, Blaise behind her.

"Why the HELL did you do that Lavender? What has Hermione ever done to you?"

Lavender folded her hands across her chest, "She stole Draco away from me."

Blaise sniggered but Ginny glared at him and he stopped immediately.

"He was never yours! He never will be! You idiot! Stop fantasizing over him…"

She was fuming with anger. How dare they do that to Hermione!

"Ginny, calm down.." Blaise whispered into her ear."Let's go take a walk outside.. Okay?"

She nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Heyylloo! Here is the next chapter!_**

**_Yaayyy! i hope you all like it (:_**

* * *

Outside the Castle…

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Blaise.

He and Ginny were taking a walk outside of the castle. She had just blown off and well…

"I'm fine." She replied icily.

He got a hold of her shoulder, turned her around to face him, and pushed her slightly to the wall. His arms on each side, trapping her.

" Ginny, I know your not fine… Just please… calm down. I hate seeing you like this. Mad, furious, cute maybe." He smirked.

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry, its just that.. the way they treated Hermione back there.."

"I know.. " he chuckled.

"What?"

" Aren't Draco and Hermione like Head's right?"

She nodded, "Yeah.. That's the reason they are living with each other this year."

"Well, they can take away house points from them.. Can't they? And they can give those dimbos detention… Can't they?"

"Yeah! They can.. Why didn't we do that before? They could get detention with Filch!"

"Exactly.."

He smiled at her, "You know, you really look pretty tonight."

"Yes, well.." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I have someone to impress, don't I?"

"Right you are.." he replied and leaned down and kissed her.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

"Hermione!" Draco called as he was running after her. "Hermione! Please stop!"

Instead of going slower, she ran more quickly. She ran up the stairs and into the portrait door of their Head's Dorm. He followed her in and saw her on the couch sobbing her eyes out.

He slowly made his way to her, "Hermione, please talk to me."

He sat beside her, rubbing her back for comfort.

She looked up at him and he gave her a hug. She let all the tears fall.

"That was so embarrassing. How could they be so mean.." He heard her say.

"Its okay.." he consoled, "we will get them somehow.."

She broke away from his hug and wiped the remaining tears off her face, "How could they stoop that low?"

"I don't really know… But, never mind about them.. They are just…"

He was cut midsentence from her kissing his cheek, "Thank you for following me here. I thought you were going to start something in there.."

"And leave you alone to cry? I would never.. Remember? You're my girlfriend.. You are more important than anything else.. More important than yelling at them for what they did to you… I care about you Hermione."

"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

He laughed, " He's changed."

"And for the better." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and held her hands, "And I meant what I said.. You really are the only girlfriend that I can be comfortable around..and even have a little competition with.. And also with the question of why I helped you with this Lavender and Parvarti thing.. I care about you…And I don't want anything to hurt you…."

Her eyes were glistening with new tears.

He looked at her concerned, "Are you alright? Did I say something?"

She shook her head, "No…"

She looked into his gray eyes, "Just kiss me.."

He caressed her cheek and replied, " I would love to.."

He leaned forward and kissed her, gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his silky hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The million things that were going through their minds, have been forgotten.

All that mattered to them was each other.

Hermione had broken the kiss off and she had put her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think this is pretend anymore…" she whispers.

"I know.." he replies.

She sighs, "What should we do about it?" she asks looking at him.

Draco stands up, goes to the stereo and pushes the 'play' button. He then walks back to her, extends his hand out to her and says, "What _I _think we should do, is dance.."

She takes his hand and smiles. "That would be lovely."

_

* * *

_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Can you guys open the door!" Blaise yelled from the other side of the portrait door.

Inside the lounge room was Draco and Hermione. They were seated on the couch, her head on his shoulder.

Draco groaned, "I'll get it."

He stood from the couch, gave Hermione a kiss and went to open the door.

"What Blaise?" he said when he opened the door. He looked down and beside his friend and noticed that he and Weaslette were holding hands.

"Are you two… a couple or something?" Draco asked.

"Yes.. Yes we are.." replied Blaise. "And we have something to tell you and Hermione."

"Okay then.. Come in.."

The couple went in and made their way to the lunge room and sat on the loveseat.

When Draco got to the couch, Hermione was telling the new couple of how happy she was for them.

He sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The pair in front of them looked at them curiously.

"You know you guys don't have to act like a couple in front of us.. We know you two are faking already." Blaise said in-a-matter-of-fact.

"I don't think their pretending anymore Blaise." Ginny said as she grinned from ear to ear.

Blaise looked at her, "Wait, so you mean…." He looked at Draco and Hermione, "You lovebirds are going out!"

"Isn't it obvious.." Draco said smiling.

"So what did you two want to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! Well, Blaise told me last night that… Well, you two are Head's right?"

They nodded.

"Well, can't you two deduct points from Lavender and Astortia? Or Can't you two give them detention with Filch?"

Draco looked at Hermione and laughed.

"I totally forgot about that.!" She exclaimed.

"And they call you the brightest witch of out age." He teased.

She whacked him on the arm and he yelped.

He looked at Blaise, "See.." Draco pointed to Hermione, "You are not alone with the slapping mate."

"Haha, I can tell. And that looked like it hurt too."

"Bloody right it did." Draco whined, rubbing his bruised arm.

"Oh, be a man.." Hermione teased.

"I am too a man.. " he said, "If I wasn't, would I be able to do this?" He leaned and kissed her. "I think not."

Hermione rolled her eyes and giggled, "Just shut it ...I have an idea.."

* * *

_**Soo.. That's the end of another chapter...**_

_**What do you all think?**_

_**Like? Hate? Totally Like? Totally Hate?**_

_**Tell me what's up and click that button that says:**_

_**"REVIEW"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter 11!**

**Hope you all likes it and please also read my other story "Prophecies"**

* * *

" So, tomorrow, I will walk up to Astortia and tell her that she will have detention with Filch.." said Draco.

" And I," said Hermione, "Will go up to Lavender, Parvarti, and Ron that they will have detention with Filch."

"Wait!" said Blaise, "What if you guys give Astortia and Lavender something more cruel."

"What about detention with Snape?" asked Ginny. "I mean, don't all Gryffindor hate Snape?"

"Yeah.. and Snape doesn't really have a liking to you all,too." Said Blaise. "No offense."

"None taken." the girls say in unison.

" Hermione, " said Draco, "Snape won't mind.. I have my connections. And even though Astortia is a Slytherin, Snape hates her as much a you Gryffindors." He smirked.

"Yeah, just because he's your god father.." she replied rolling her eyes.

He poked her side making Hermione jump. Success. He got her tickle spot.

She whacked him on the arm and continued speaking, "So, that's the plan then?"

"Yupp. " Blaise responded, "That's the plan."

_The next day.._

The duo walked into the Greta Hall. Draco, as always, dropped Hermione off to the Gryffindor Table. But this time, he didn't go directly back to his table but went with Hermione and made sure that Ron wasn't going to try anything with her when she was going to give him detention. He stayed behind her as she made her way to Ron.

All eyes were on them, yet again.

"Ron!" she barked.

Ron turned around and the smile from his face disappeared. It turned to a frown.

"What do you bloody want?" he icily said.

Hermione folded her arms and said smugly, "Detention. Two weeks with Filch. If you don't show up, we give you something harder. Detention starts tonight.. Don't be late."

And with that she walked towards Parvarti and Lavender.

"Ladies, Parvarti..Lavender."

The two turned around, and just like Ron, their smiles faded.

"What?" said Lavender.

"Parvarti, detention. Two weeks with Filch. If you don't show up, we give you something harder. Detention starts tonight."

Parvarti glared.

"Lavender.. Detention. Three weeks with Snape. Starting tonight."

"What?" she shrieked. "Three weeks with that greasy haired freak!"

Both Hermione and Draco chuckled. Snape was right behind her.

"Good to know Miss Brown." Snape sneered. "That will cost you another weeks detention."

He nodded at Draco then walked out of the Great Hall.

Lavender glared at the two then stomped off.

Hermione looked back at Draco and giggled, "Well, I'm done.. It's your turn. Want me to follow you?"

He kissed her cheek, "No, I don't want your beauty to rub off on her. "

Hermione blushed then hugged him. She then went to the empty seat next to Ginny and started talking. Draco made his way to the Slytherin Table, saw Blaise smirk at him then went to Astortia.

"Astortia…!" he called. She turned and faced him.

"Yes, Draco?" she said innocently, as if nothing happened with her and his girlfriend.

"Detention. Three weeks with Snape…Starting tonight… Have fun."

He turned away from her and sat next to Blaise who was staring at Ginny. Draco snapped his fingers in front of Blaise's face.

"Huh, what?" he said.

Draco smirked. "Oh, nothing.."

"So did the detention giving go well?" Blaise asked.

"It went well… Brown got herself an extra week for calling Snape a greasy haired freak.."

Blaise laughed, "Greasy haired freak? Nice vocabulary."

Draco laughed with him.

_That night… Detention.._

"Alright you two.. I'm going to be too busy so I'm going to send the both of you to Professor Snape."

The two Gryffindor's groaned and went to Snape's room. When they entered, they saw Lavender and Astortia cleaning slimy green things around the room.

"Professor! This is gross! Why can't we just use our wands?" yelled Astortia.

Snape stayed silent and walked to the duo that had just entered.

"You two, follow me."

They nodded quickly and followed their potion's teacher up the stairs and into a big room. It was filled with potion books, vials, and potions.

He turned and faced them, his face in a frown. "I want the both of you to clean this room, and organize the books and the potions. With out wands." He accioed the two wands from the two and held onto them.

"But Sir! That's going to take forever!" whined Ron.

"Well I suggest you start now then Mr. Weasley. And if you two don't finish, there is always tomorrow."

He walked out leaving the two alone. As he exited the room, Ron couldn't help but glare at the man.

"Come on Ron." Said Parvarti, "Let's get started so we can hopefully finish."

She took a broom from the corner and started sweeping the floor. Ron got a rag and started wiping the vials.

An hour later, they had finished organizing the potions. All they had left to do was the BIG bookshelf.

_Hooray!_

They heard the door open and in came Snape.

"You are free to go, but come back tomorrow." He said and gave the two their wands back.

They went outside and saw Lavender and Astortia waiting for them.

"They are so dead." Said Astortia.

"They made us clean green slime!" whined Lavender, "It was moving!"

"Ours, was just boring." Said Ron. "Bloody mad and his potions." He mumbled.

"This means war and we are going to win. " said Astortia. "Let's go to the Room Of Requirements."

The three nodded and followed Astortia and they all went into the Room Of Requirements.

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

Hermione and Draco were just spending a little time together in the lounge room. They were watching a movie called: A Walk To Remember.

It was close to the ending and Hermione was crying like mad.

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes, getting another whack from Hermione.

"Goodness woman! I'm going to have to amputate my arm pretty soon!"

Hermione laughed and gave him a peck on the lips. He looked at her with a smirk on his face and leaned down and captured her lips with his. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Hermione broke it off and said, "But you love me anyways." She stood from where she was seated at and went into her room. Leaving Draco alone to himself on the couch with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Soo?**

**Like? Hate?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Click the button that says "REVIEW!"**

**:DD**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hoollyyy Shiizz! Its chapter 12!_**

**_Well, here you all go, Chapter 12.. Hope you like it (:_**

* * *

Day 2 Detention…

Parvarti and Ron were back in the Professor's potion/library room once again. They were organizing and fixing Professor Snape's bookcase. Lavender and Astortia were somewhere in the castle doing something (probably) gross for Filch.

"Gosh.." said Parvarti as she just finished wiping the two top shelves of the bookcase.

Ron had been doing the bottom of the bookshelf and he was tired already!

'' So Ron, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He replied.

She got down from the ladder and stood in front of him. "Why do you like Hermione so much?"

Ron was…well, shocked?

" I like her so much because…." He stopped, "I like her because..She's beautiful… She's everything a guy could ever want… She has smarts… her personality.."

She looked up at him, "Is that the reason why you will never love me?"

Ron looked at her.. Was she seriously asking him that question?

"Love you?"

She nodded, "Yes… Ron, haven't you noticed?"

He shook his head and replied, "No, noticed what?"

"I like you.." she simply stated. "But I never honestly thought I was good enough for you… Ever since 3rd year, I have fancied you..

Do you remember those paper birds that were enchanted that had poems in them…Those were from me.. Those chocolate frogs that you were supposed to eat, but Harry threw them away, were filled with a love potion.. I wanted you to like me so much.. I was clearly out of your league..

That's one of the reasons why I envied Hermione. She had you.." She looked away from him, clearly embarrassed.

Ron pushed her against the wall. His hands on both sides of her cheeks, making her look at him, caressing her cheeks with his thumb.

"You know… If you didn't go out with Seamus in 4th year, I would have asked you out.."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Wh- what?''

Ron nodded, "Yes, I liked you too.. But, you went out with Seamus and that ruined my chances.."

He then put his arms between her face and leaned forward. A few inches between the two.

Parvarti was speechless of what situation she was in.

"And in my opinion, what you said about not being good enough, you are perfect for anyone.. You pretty… Classy… Smart…And hot….You are.." he hesitated, "In my point of view, have always been mine."

And with that, his lips came crashing down on hers. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't rough either. It was a kiss that told her that he wanted her too.

Parvarti snaked her arms onto Ron's neck, pulling him closer than ever. Ron's arms that were trapping her, hugged her waist.

The two kept going until they were interrupted by Snape.

"What is Merlin's high are you two doing?" he bellowed.

They jumped apart from each other. Both flustered, and red in the face. Parvarti straightened her skirt while Ron fixed his tie.

Snape came in and glared at the two, "I didn't ask the both of you, to come in here and have a snogging session! Now, go! And because of that, you two will have another week's detention.. But not with me. You two will be going with Professor McGonagall."

The duo nodded and exited the room and went into the Room Of Requirements and finished what they had started.

* * *

"Blaise, your such an idiot." laughed Draco.

Blaise had finished telling them about the time when he and his mother had gone into muggle London and he had gotten the bathrooms mixed up. Instead of going to the men's restroom, he had gone into the ladies restroom. He saw all the women in there and they had screamed and chased him out with whatever they had in hand.

The gang were just sitting in the lounge room, chatting about moments they had in the muggle world.

"So Harry, " said Pansy. She was cuddled against him on the couch. "What are some of your funny moments in the muggle world.?"

Harry chuckled then began speaking:

"Well, there was this one time.. I was 10 I think.. a year before I got my Hogwarts letter. Uncle Vernon had gotten mad at me for no reason and grounded me."

"What does grounded mean?" asked Draco.

"Did they have to bury you in the ground or something?" said Blaise, taking a guess.

Hermione and Harry laughed.

"No.." Hermione explained, "When your grounded, you can't watch television… you can't go and hang out with your friends.. Its really boring actually."

Draco and Blaise nodded.

"So where was I?.. oh yeah.. So that night, I was really bored that night and everyone was sleeping, so I went up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room and got a hold of Uncle Vernon's hair product thing.

I emptied its contents and took Aunt Petunia's color dye for her hair.. It was an instant dye kind...She was trying to look younger and highlighted her hair with blonde… No offense Draco… So I took the contents and poured it into Uncle Vernon's hair bottle thing. So when I was done with that, I went back into my room and well, slept.

The next day, I woke up to Uncle Vernon screaming like a mad woman… I opened my door and saw him in the hall, looking at the mirror with blonde hair. Aunt Petunia was having a panic attack or something and I think she fainted when she saw Uncle Vernon with blonde hair. Dudley, was laughing his arse off."

All five students were looking at the Boy-Who-Lived like he was crazy.

He looked at them, "What?"

They all started laughing until Harry asked a question. He looked at Hermione, who was sitting on Draco's lap on the love seat, " Hermione? What about you?"

"Ummm, to be honest, I don't really know." She replied.

"Oh, come one Herms… There has got to be something." Said Ginny.

Her and Blaise were on the hammock that Draco and Hermione decided to put.

Hermione scanned her mind for something funny or anything that she thought would be amusing… Then she remembered.

"I've got one.. but its not really funny per se. "

"Let's hear it.." said Draco.

"It happened in the summer of 5th year.. A couple of my friends and I were bored at my house at a sleep over. My friend Emily decided to play truth or dare.. And before you ask, truth or dare is a muggle game where you form a circle on the floor or ground, get a bottle and spin the bottle. Whoever the top of the bottle points to, is how you say, the victim. The others who did not get chosen will then ask the victim Truth or Dare. If the person chooses truth, we have to ask them a serious or embarrassing or any kind of question and they have to tell the truth.. If its dare, then they have to do a dare for them.."

"This sounds like fun.." said Pansy. "We should play.. I mean.. today is Friday, and we don't have any classes tomorrow.. So why not?"

"I'll get some Veritaserum. " said Blaise getting off the hammock.

"I'll find a bottle in the kitchen!." Exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione looked at Draco, "I guess we're gonna play Truth or Dare."

* * *

**So? what did you think?**

**Like? Hate?**

**Tell me what you think...**

**Click on the REVIEW button and chapter 13 will be coming up!**

**(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to update..**

**But, here it is.. Chapter 13!**

**Hope you like it (:**

* * *

The group had sat in a circle and listened to Hermione give directions on how to play the game.

"Alright, so first, we spin the bottle.."

Hermione took the bottle and made it spin. It started slowing down and it landed on Blaise.

"Alright Blaise.. The bottle landed on you, so.. Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh.. Dare!"

Hermione smiled and looked at the others, "What would be a good dare for Blaise?"

The others thought it through until Harry spoke, "What about running around in Gryffindor Tower in underpants?"

Blaise paled, "What?"

"That's right, strip your clothes mate.. Your gonna have a tour of the Gryffindor Common Room." Harry said with a smirk forming on his face.

Blaise huffed and started taking his clothes off. All that was left on him were his trousers.

"And before you go," Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione, could you put an invisibility spell on us so that we can get to see Mr. Blaise looking like a fool in the Common Room?"

Hermione smiled and got her wand out from her pocket. She murmured a spell as she waved her wand around them, excluding Blaise of course.

"Okay.. we're ready.." said Hermione.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. said Blaise as he pushed the portrait door open and exited the room, followed by Hermione, Draco, Harry, Pansy and Ginny.

They all made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Before going in, Hermione had to un-invisible-ize Harry because of the Fat Lady.

Harry whispered the password and she had let them in, despite of how Blaise was dressed. Harry had told her that it was nothing and she went along with it.

Once they were in, Hermione made Harry invisible again and Blaise turned and looked at them. "Okay… I'm just gonna go in there and run around the Common Room then dance.. Okay?''

The group, since they were invisible, said their 'okays' and Blaise ran in and did the dare.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"That was so Funny!'' Pansy laughed.

They had just gotten back from Gryffindor Tower where Blaise had done his dare.

"Oh my goodness." Said Ginny, "Did you guys see their faces…"

"They are literally scarred for life after that."

"Yeah, yeah.. Shut it." Blaise muttered.

"Alright everyone.. Enough.." Hermione giggled, "Laughing.. Let's get back to the game.. Blaise, its your turn to spin the bottle."

Blaise took the bottle and spun it. It had landed on Pansy.

"Pansy, truth or Dare?"

Pansy said weakly, "Truth."

Ginny gave her the Veritaserum and she drank it.

Blaise faced her, " Tell us one secret from your early years."

"I was a tomboy before.. I hated girl things…. I just wanted to be a boy.."

Everyone was shocked, Pansy? Wanting to be a boy?

She continued, " When girls played with dolls and jewelry, I played with Quidditch things.."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"My father and Mum didn't want me acting like that.. Father had gotten mad and he slapped me… I didn't want to be hit again so I started acting all feminine and such.. I stared to get used to it and well… Here I am." She wiped the tear that had let loose and felt a warm hug from Harry.

She smiled and got a hold of the bottle, she made it spin and it landed on Ginny.

"Truth or Dare Ginny?"

Ginny smirked and said, "Truth."

Pansy gave her the Veritaserum.

"Who did you have your first time with?"

Ginny reddened and said, "Dean Thomas…" She instantly covered her mouth with her hand.

Harry and Hermione were… Shocked. Both eyeballs were bulging out and their mouths were open wide that a bird could swoop in and lay eggs in them.

Ginny took the bottle quickly and made it spin. It landed on Harry.

"Harry? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare.."

Before Ginny could even say a word Blaise had said, " You dare is to strip you clothing so that you are in you underpants.. Then wear green flats and go into Slytherin Dungeons and dance."

Harry looked at him, flabbergasted.

"What? You want me to… WHAT?"

"That's right mate.. Come on let's go.. Chop chop.."

_OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo_

The gang had came back from the Slytherin Common Room. Harry had danced his heart out and was now trying to strangle Blaise.

"Guys!" yelled Ginny, " We're still playing!"

The duo sat back down on the floor and Harry spun the bottle.

The top of the bottle pointed at Draco.

Harry smirked then asked, "Truth or Dare Draco?"

"Truth." He replied.

"Aw damn.." they heard Blaise say, "I had a really good dare for him."

The girls giggled and listened to Harry to give Draco the question.

"What do you like about Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her bestfriend..

_Why?_

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled, "What I like about her is everything. She's pretty, no, I take that back.. She's beyond gorgeous.. She's smart.. Down to earth.. Kind..Caring.. Loving.. She is friendly.."

"Draco.." Hermione said with tears in her eyes, "That's enough now.."

He held her hands and looked at her in the eyes, " You are everything a guy could ever want.. I don't even think that I'm good enough for you.. Being friends with you.."

He was silence with a kiss from her. " Never say that again.. Your wrong Draco, you are good enough for me.. Probably even more.."

Blaise cleared his throat, "I think we will be going now.."

"Yeah.." Pansy replied, "It's almost 12 and…"

"Us Slytherin's need our beauty sleep."

Draco looked at Blaise, " Beauty sleep?"

Yeah.. You guys _need _beauty sleep.. Us Gryffindor's don't need it. We are already beautiful.." Harry said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah.. Let's all go now.." Ginny said as she pushed the door open and gestured everyone to get out.

"See you both later.." she said and closed the door.

Hermione got up from the floor and sat on the couch while Draco followed suit.

She sat Indian style and looked at Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"She gave him a peck on the lips, "You know.. You really are something.." she smiled.

He kissed her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "And you… You are so special to me.."

Hermione let her head fall on Draco's shoulder as she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt herself getting sleepier by the minute.. And right before she went into slumber she knew one thing: That for the first time, she felt safe and loved in his arms.

* * *

"WHAT?" Lavender and Astortia shrieked.

"I'm sorry Lavender but, I'm not going through with the plan anymore.."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I don't like Hermione anymore.. She was just a little crush.. I have someone already.."

Right on cue, they heard footsteps and Parvarti Patil coming their way. She walked towards them and stayed next to Ron. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"You?" Lavender screamed, "You.. I thought you wanted to help!"

"HELP?" Parvarti yelled, "All you think about is YOURSELF! All you think of is how Draco will someday be yours! Well, BLOODY HELL Lavender! He will never be yours!"

Astortia went up to Ron and slapped him, "You! How dare you break up with me! No one ever breaks up with me! I am the one who does it!."

Parvarti took her wand and pointed it at the girl, "If you ever touch him again.. You will pay."

Her eyes, if they could, would be spitting out fire.

"Come on, let's go Parvarti.." Ron whispered.

She lowered her wand down and put it in her pocket as Ron escorted her away and both walked away from the scene.

All four of them unaware that someone had been watching them.

* * *

**Dunn Dunn Duunn!**

**Who do you all think was watching the argument between them?**

**What did you all think of the dares and all?**

**Tell me what you think by clicking on the button that says:**

**REVIEW**

**(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Am So Sorry!**

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to finish this chapter... I had writer's block...**

**And i have been sick( again) and i hate it! But i won't give up on you guys (:**

**Hope you all forgive.. and hope you all enjoy it(:**

* * *

"Ron." Said Parvarti..

"Yes, love. .Is anything the matter.?"

"I think you should talk to Hermione and apologize.." she replied.

Ron looked at her, guilty. He rubbed the back of his neck then held his head down.

"I know..I really feel bad Parvarti.. I mean, the way I treated her…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Go talk to her…"

He looked at her, "But, I don't know what to say.. Or if she will even let me talk to her after all of what I have done.. I doubt she will even-"

"I'll go with you.." she said cutting him mid-sentence. "If you want, I'll go with you."

Ron gave her a hug, "I wonder what I would do without you.."

She replied, "I don't know.. But, I'm lucky to be here with you."

* * *

"Draco! Its almost noon! Get your butt out of your bed and get over here!" Hermione yelled.

Draco had overslept and was still sleeping.

"Don't let me go into that room with steaming hot water!"

Two minutes later Draco had exited his room. Hair disheveled as ever. His boxers and well, that was all. He always slept without a shirt.. Hermione always thought that he just did that to taunt her when she saw him at night.

"I'm up mother!" he teased and hugged her from behind.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "Goodmorning."

She turned and punched him on the stomach. "Its afternoon.. You slept through breakfast!"

He kissed her lips then smirked, "You just love hitting me there don't you.. Can't get enough of my abs?" he laughed.

Hermione turned pink, "N- no.."

"Sure..

She turned away from him but he caught her around the waist.

He whispered in her ear, "You know I'm just joking.."

She turned and faced him, "I know.. But, the food might get burned so please.. Let go.. Unless you want burned Lunch."

Draco kissed her on the cheek then let her go. He went into the bathroom and yelled out, "I'm going to take a shower first!"

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Draco had finished his shower and joined Hermione at their table and ate their lunch. They were now, as usual, cuddle on the couch together, enjoying each others company until they heard a knock on the door. Hermione got up and went to the door and opened it. She gasped as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Parvarti? Ron? What are you two doing here?" she said harshly.

Parvarti looked at Ron and elbowed his stomach gently. She whispered to him, "Go on.. Tell her."

Hermione watched the two with curious eyes until both looked at her. Parvarti spoke, "Hermione.. I am really sorry for any of the things I have done to you.. I really am.." she looked at Ron.

He nodded at her then looked at Hermione, " Hermione.. Please forgive me.. I am truly sorry. I.. I just lost my temper that day and all those other days I saw you with Malfoy.. I got jealous.. But then, Parvarti told me about her feelings towards me and I kind of felt the same.. I noticed that your were just a crush and you had moved on…." He hesitated, "What I'm really trying to say is-"

"Hermione, who is it?" asked Draco as he came and stood behind Hermione. He saw Ron and started to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

Hermione turned and faced him, "Don't..Don't do anything you will regret…"

"Do you remember what he did to you?" he hissed.

" He knows what he did wrong.. He regrets everything he did.. " she turned and faced Ron, " Right?"

Ron nodded, "I regret every single thing… And to be honest Hermione, I deserve whatever Malfoy will do to me.."

Malfoy looked at him, "You really are sorry huh? Your actually going to let me murder you if I ever had the chance?"

"Draco?" Hermione shrieked.

He looked down at her and said, " I'm joking.."

She scowled at him, "You better be Mister."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione.. Please.. I'm really sorry…" Ron pleaded, "I am truly sorry for all the damages I have done to our friendship.. Please forgive me.. I miss you as my friend."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She nodded, "Yes.. I forgive you.." she leaned forward and gave him a hug… Thank you for apologizing.."

Ron smiled at her, "Well, me and Parvarti have to go.. I'll talk with you later? Or –"

"I'll bring Harry with me so we can all hang out again.. Just us three." She smiled.

He grinned back, " It's a deal.."

The couple turned and left Hermione and Draco at the door.

"Now that they are gone.." Draco whispered into her ear.

"Oh don't even.." she told him.

Just as she closed the door, someone had knocked.

"Oh, who is it now?"

"Hermione!Draco!" they heard from the other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door and saw Ginny and Blaise. The duo ran straight in as Draco looked at Hermione.

"I- let's go see what they came here for." She said with a sigh.

Draco sat back on the loveseat while Hermione went into the kitchen and got them all Pepsi. She came back out with four cans and gave each of them one. She then sat next to Ginny on the couch. Earning a scoff from Draco.

"So what's up?" she asked.

Ginny spoke first, "Well, I heard from a specific source that Ron, Parvarti, Lavender, and Astortia separated.. Well, not technically separated but.."

She was cut off by Draco, " It's Weasley and Patil then Brown and Astortia.. Right?"

"Yeah.. But how?"

"Ron and Parvarti came by just a few minutes before you and Blaise came.. Ron apologized.. So did Parvarti.."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Draco both nodded, " Yeah.."

"And I heard something from one of the girls in Slytherin.." Blaise said.

"I heard that.. Well. I heard it from Millicent, that Astortia are planning on doing something.. I'm not quite sure, but they are planning something.." He took a sip from his can of Pepsi.

"Well, ask her later and find out.. We need to know what they are doing.." Draco said.

"And in my opinion, or what she told me, " said Blaise then looked at them, " They are planning on trying to break the two of you up.. One way or another… They won't stop until they get what they want.. Astortia is a pureblood… She will do anything.. She, no offense Hermione, but she hates you because your dating Draco.."

"And Lavender hates you because of the same reason of Astortia.. and plus, she's obsessed with Draco.. Which makes it twice more worse.." Ginny added.

"We just have to keep an open eye out for anything suspicious then..For now. Until we know exactly what those two are doing, then..we will just have to sit and wait."

* * *

" Are you sure this will work Astortia?" Lavender asked.

"Yes.. I mean, what is the most powerful love potion in the world?" she asked, "Amortentia.. One sip of this and she won't be able to take her eyes off of anyone... And i know Draco.. He is the jealous type... This will work.. and those two will be over before you know it."

"And when they are finished, he will be mine.." Lavender smirked.

"Right.. and he won't be with that mudblood filth anymore."

* * *

**Sooo? What did you all think?**

**Here is something you guys should do for me..**

**Tell me what you want to happen in this story... What you think i should put and do for this story..**

**Like.. What will The gang do to stop Lavender and Astortia?... or ? what do you guys want?**

**Put it with your review and hopefully one of your suggestions will be on the next chapter (:**

**REVIEW (: && SUGGEST (:**

**Love you all (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo! Evverryyoonnee!**

**_Its AngelForTonight!_**

****

_Here is the next chapter to The Game Plan.. Not really sure about this chapter but, i hope you all LIKE it (:_

* * *

_Let's go out to the Three Broomsticks today? I promised that we should go and hang out sometime so why not now?_

_-Hermione_

She gave the note to Puck, one of the schools owls, and told it to give the letter to Harry and/or Ron.

Fifteen minutes later Puck had came back with a letter. She gave it some birdfeed she always had just in case she had owls come and deliver her letters. She opened it and it read :

_Sure, we'd love to! Let's meet in 20 minutes, if that's alright.. Ron and I will be waiting in front of the Great Hall. Meet you there!_

_-Harry_

Hermione smiled and put the letter on her desk and changed.

She exited her room and saw Draco on the couch. He heard her door close and he looked back. She was wearing skinny jeans and a maroon turtle neck sweater. It hugged every one of her perfect curves and it fitted her perfectly.

"I'm going to the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron." she said as she put on her gold flats.

He got up and went up to her, "Alright.. Just be back early so we can spend some time together…" Draco replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, I promise.."

He let go of her and opened the door for her. "Have a good time."

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. Once she got there, she saw Harry and Ron. She went up to them, "Hello you two.."

Both turned around, smiles on their faces. She hugged them both.

"Let's go."

The trio walked out into the cold winter air and got themselves checked off by Filch. Once they were checked in, the headed straight to The Three Broomsticks. It was a bit empty, since it was after lunch.

They got in and the warmth had washed over them. They took their seats in the way back and waited for a waiter or waitress to come over.

Two minutes of waiting and a waiter came over, "Hello, may I take you order?"

"Umm, three butterbeers.. And a hint of ginger for mine please." Hermione replied.

The man nodded and went to get them their orders.

"So, Ron.. How is it with you and Parvarti?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah mate.. How are the both of you?"

"Well," Ron started, " Were both fine.." His ears were turning red.

"Oh, come on Ron.. Tell us how you two went at it.."

Hermione giggled at Harry and looked at him, "Really Harry? 'Went at it'?"

"What? I didn't really know how to describe it.."

She shook her head and faced Ron, "So.. Tell us.. How did you two get together in the first place?"

Ron turned a shade of red but talked anyways, "Well, it happened the second night you gave us detention Herms."

"Sorry about that.." she replied.

"No.. I deserved it.. Really. But anyways.. We were cleaning Snape's bookshelf. She had finished the top part and she was a bit tired. I was cleaning the bottom. So, she asked me if she could ask me a question… I told her yeah, go for it.. Well not like that but you know how I mean."

Harry chuckled. "Go on.."

But before he could, the waiter had came back with their glasses of butterbeer.

"Thank you." They replied.

"Don't mention it."

All three took a sip from their drinks then Hermione said, "Go on.. Tell us what else happened."

Ron nodded, "So where did I leave off at.. Oh, right. Okay.. So she put her rag down.."

"You remember everything that happened don't you.." Harry teased. Which made Ron grow more red.

Hermione playfully hit Harry's arm and gestured Ron to continue.

"Then she asked me.. Why I liked Hermione so much. And I told her that Hermione was perfect.. She was smart, beautiful.. Amazing.."

It was Hermione's turn to change color.

"Then she told me or asked me.. ' Is that the reason you'll never love me.'.. I was bloody shocked when I heard her say that… And well, she told me about her feelings about me. How she had secretly like me and all. I realize that I kind of liked her too.. And I told her that I liked her in 5th year and that I was going to ask her out but she was dating Seamus.. "

Ron had told them everything that had happened after that. Even what happened after detention.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "In the Room of Requirements?"

Ron stuttered, " I- I don't know.. I guess it was a spur of the moment thing?"

"Spur of the moment? You two, _did it _in the Room of Requirements.." Harry said.

" Enough talking about that.. " Hermione groaned, "I don't really need to know what one of my best friends is doing in the Room of Requirements."

Both boys laughed and soon enough Hermione joined them.

As their laughter died down, it became all silent.

"Oh, Hermione.. How did you and _Malfoy_ get together.." Ron stretched the word Malfoy.

"Come on Ron.. He's not a bad guy." Hermione defended, "He's actually nice when you get to know him more better."

"Sure.."

"Really mate, he's quite decent when you get to know him better."

"Harry? You've hung out with Malfoy?" Ron asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, when we have our Prefect meetings.. These two always look so lovey dovey.." He said gesturing to Hermione who had turned scarlet for the second time.

"No we don't.." she replied.

Harry chuckled, "Sure."

Harry looked at his glass and it was empty, "I think I'm going to go get another glass of butterbeer."

"Alright..And I think I need to go to the restroom.. This butterbeer doesn't hold in long.." Ron said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah.. same here…" Hermione said, "I think I drank too much.."

So Harry went to the counter and got his drink while Hermione and Ron went to go to the restroom. While they were gone, two figures went up to their table.

"Get ready mudblood.." The raven haired one sneered, "After you drink this, your Draco will be gone before you know it."

"And he'll be all mine." The other said as she poured the contents from a vile into Hermione's drink.

"Lavender, hurry.. I think Harry is coming back."

"Alright, alright. Geez Astortia, I'm almost done.. I just need to add the last ingredient." She added a spoonful of baneberry.

"Alright, let's go.."

The two made their way to another table booth and watched. Harry made his way to his chair. Three or four minutes later, Ron came back and sat. Two minutes after, Hermione came back and they watched their plan go on in action.

"I am going to love this.." Lavender grinned as she watched Hermione drink the contaminated drink/potion they had made.

"Lavender, you did put a teaspoon of banesberry right?"

"T- teaspoon? I thought it was a spoonful?"

"You put a spoonful in there?" Astortia whispered.

"Yeah.. A spoonful, not a teaspoon."

Their talking was interrupted by the sound of someone choking and shivering. It was Hermione.

Harry and Ron had panicked and did every spell or incantation they knew that could stop it. Everyone had their eyes on them and had freaked out as well.

"Hermione..Are you alright?" was the last thing Hermione heard before everything went black.

* * *

"Goodness!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "What has happened to her?"

"We, we don't know.. She was fine when she came back, but when she drank her butterbeer.. She started choking and shivering.."

"Harry and I didn't know what to do.. And when she had stopped choking she just went unconscious."

"Alright.. Just let her down there and I will handle it..You two may go.."

"But-" the two said in unison.

"No buts.. You may come back in an hour.. I need to do some tests on why this happened to her."

The boys nodded then went out.

"We have to tell Malfoy about his.." Harry stated.

Ron nodded as the two of them went up the stairs to the Head's Common Room.

_

* * *

_

Knock knock.

"Malfoy! Open the door, we need to tell you something."

The portrait door opened revealing, well, Draco.

"What is it?" he looked at the two, "Where's Hermione?"

"See, that's what we need to talk about.." Ron said awkwardly.

"What happened to her?"

"Can we come in.?" Harry asked.

"Hurry and get in." Draco snapped.

They reached the lounge room. It was silent until Draco spoke, "So? Where is she?"

"Umm, Malfoy, she's at the Hospital Wing.."

Malfoy got up from the couch, glaring at the two imbeciles, "Why, pray tell, is she at the Hospital Wing?"

Ron spoke, "We don't really know.. But we all came back to our table… And she drank her butterbeer and the next thing we knew was her choking and shivering."

"Wait, what do you mean 'came back to our table.' ?"

Harry answered, " Well, She had to go use the restroom.."

"And so did I ." Ron interjected.

The two stared at him.

"What? Butterbeer can't stay in long."

"As I was saying, Hermione and _Ron _had to go use the restroom and I went to get more butterbeer."

Harry looked at Ron weirdly, "You know.. When I came back, I saw these two girls next to our table. And they kind of looked familiar.. But i can't put my finger on it.. I could only remember that one had light brown hair.. "

"Really?" Ron answered.

"Wait, two girls? One with Light brown hair..?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, two-" Harry scoffed and closed his eyes in irritation.

"Lavender and Parvarti." He and Draco said together.

"What? What do you two mean by Lavender and Astortia?"

"Ron, you know your two _friends_ Lavender and Astortia.. They are trying to break Malfoy and Hermione up.. "

"They even stooped so low that they would embarrass Hermione." Draco included.

"They, they actually embarrass her?" Ron asked in awe.

"Yes.. At the dance, your so called ex-girlfriend spilled cider of Hermione's dress.. And Lavender did the same, but she spilt it on her hair."

"I- I never knew that.. And I was hurting her too.. I am such an idiot.."

"So, when can we go visit her?'' Draco asked.

Harry looked the grandfather clock beside the television. It read; _8:30._

"Madame Pomfrey said to go and check after an hour. So that leaves us 30 minutes left."

"Okay.."

Ron looked at Draco.

"Malfoy.." He called.

He looked at him.

"You really love her don't you?"

He relaxed a bit more then said, "With all my heart Weasley.. With all my heart."

Ron nodded, "Just promise me one thing then.."

"What's that?"

"Make her happier than I could have.."

"I will.. Always.."

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you all think?**

**Did you Like it?**

**Did you Hate it?**

**What should i do for the next chapter?**

**Oh! and i hope you've all read my story "The Power Of Love"**

**Its a good story (:**

**REVIEW!**

**They make me super happy (: and they get me more motivated to write (: Lol**

**Love you All :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! This is the next installment of The Game Plan!**

**I kind of tried to make this chapter a bit long, but, i don't think it's long..**

**Anyways, i hope you all like it and ENJOY :D**

* * *

It had passed 30 minutes and the boys were making their way to the Hospital Wing. Once they had entered, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were in there talking to Madame Pomfrey.

"Good evening Headmaster." Harry greeted.

"Yes, an evening it is.." he replied.

"How is she?" Draco asked.

The nurse replied, " Well, all I have to say is that she is lucky she's here with us right now."

Anger built up in the three. _She almost died._

" Now boys," said McGonagall, "Care to tell us exactly what had happened?"

The three nodded and Harry and Ron told the Professors and Headmaster what had happened while Draco sat next to Hermione's bed, stroking her hair.

"And when I was going back to the table, I saw two people next to our table.." said Harry.

Ron continued for him, "So we all got back to our table.. Me, Harry, and Hermione. And we just started talking again, and Hermione took a sip from her butterbeer and well a few minutes later, she was shivering and she started choking. We thought she was having a seizure or something.."

"Then Ron and I did every spell we knew to try and heal or help and heal her.. She eventually stopped but then she sort of fell unconscious."

They all nodded then Snape asked, "So, it is something she drank from the butterbeer then, I presume."

"But the question is, what was in the butterbeer?'' McGonagall said sternly.

"Exactly.. Boys, is there anything else?"

"Well.." Draco piped in, "Harry and I do have a theory on who did it.."

The Professors all looked at Draco,

"We think that It is Lavender and Astortia." He simply stated.

" Why those two?" McGonagall asked.

Harry and Draco looked at one another then looked back at them.

"We think its them because they have been trying to sabotage Draco and Hermione's relationship."

"They want me and Hermione to break up and.. Well, Lavender wants me..and Astortia just doesn't want me dating Hermione because of her blood status."

"Dear me.." McGonagall whispered. She face the two men, "Albus, Severus.. Do you think they would stoop this low?"

"I'm afraid so Minerva.. Love is a complicated thing. Many will do whatever they can to get the person that they want. And clearly, they will stoop so low as to killing the person." Said Dumbledore.

"I can say the same thing for Slytherin," Snape said, " Slytherin are sly, cunning, even. We will do anything ..even to kill or make the person suffer to get what we want. We won't stop until we have it in our reach.."

Draco spoke after him, "It is true.. We Slytherins do whatever it takes.." He walked towards Hermione's side and took a seat next to her bed and held her hand, " And that is why I must do what is right.."

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I can't be with her.. If I stay with her, who knows what those two will do to her.. I can't.."

"Malfoy, your not thinking clearly." Harry said. "Your just..-"

"No! The more I date her, those two will probably do the unthinkable… Today they were close to killing her.. What about tomorrow? They could do it again.. They could slip the potion into one of her drinks and maybe this time she won't take a sip!" he took his eyes off Hermione and looked at the people behind him.

"I can't loose her.." he said in a whisper.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, "You won't loose her."

"How would you know? How do you know she won't –"

" Because she loves you too much!" Ron exclaimed. "You know, She has been so happy with you. I have never seen her like that with me.. You make her happy Malfoy.. You make her happier than we could."

"I think we should go.." the Headmaster whispered to the other Professors.

They nodded and exited the room, leaving Harry, Ron, Draco, and Madame Pomfrey alone in the Hospital Wing.

"I'll be in my office if you boys need me." The elderly witch said before going to her office.

"I can't.. "Draco said. "She would be in more danger if I continue to go out with her."

"No she won't.." Harry assured, "She has you..and us."

" We will always be there for her.." Ron added.

Draco nodded then looked back at Hermione and stroked his thumb across her hand.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"Come on dears, let's go to dinner.." Madame Pomfrey said as she went up to the three.

"Can't I just stay here with her?" Draco asked the elderly nurse.

" She will be fine, and you must be famished.."

"No, please.. Can I stay here with her?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at the boy then to Hermione. He held her hand as if she was everything to him…_ he loved her._

She sighed then nodded, "Alright. But only for today. You got that?"

Draco nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

The nurse looked at the other two and gestured for them to follow her to the Great Hall.

When Draco heard the door close and was sure he was alone with her, he turned fully towards her, stroking her hand with his thumb once again.

"I'm so sorry.." he whispered. "It is all my fault."

_The next day.._

Hermione opened her eyes and saw two figures next to her.

"Madame Pomfrey! She's awake!" She recognized the voice. It was Harry!

She groaned and put her arm over her head. She felt as if her head were going to explode.

"Hermione? Can you hear me? Its Madame Pomfrey.."

She took her arm off her head and tried to get up. She struggled a bit but felt two arms help her up.

"Take this." The woman told her and gave her two vials. "These will rid you off that headache I presumed you would have and the other is for any other pain you must be feeling."

Hermione took the two vials and drank them. She gave them back and Ron gave her a glass of water to try and remove the taste. She was given another one, which the nurse said that it would help her.. She said nothing but drank the potion. She looked over to her side and saw Harry and Ron.. But, no Draco.

Harry smiled at her, "We were worried sick Hermione.. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Harry and I were bloody worried."

She smiled back and replied, "I'm alright.. But what happened to me? And where's Draco."

Their smiles faltered.

"Well, you were poisoned. At the Three Broomsticks."

She looked at the two, eyes wide open. "What?"

"See, we all got back to our seats.. And you took a sip of your butterbeer, then a couple of seconds later you were shivering and choking.. Harry and I did everything… And when we finally stopped you shivering and choking, you kind of fainted."

"Then Ron and I carried you here to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey told us to give her at least an hour I think until we got to visit you.. We went to Malfoy and told him what had happened."

"He was worried.. Really worried, I'll tell you that." Ron interjected.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "It's alright.. You guys don't have to tell me anymore. Right now.. You guys could tell me later.. I'm just going to lie down."

"Alright..Just go rest Herms. Were gonna go tell Malfoy your awake."

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way to the Head's Common Room and said the password. ( Hermione had given it to Harry for the Prefect meetings.)

"Malfoy? Hermione's awake!.." Harry shouted.

_No answer._

"I wonder where he is.." Ron whispered.

"Yeah, let's go check his room."

The duo went over the his door, which had the Slytherin Crest on and opened the door.

No one was there.

Ron closed the door, "Blimey, I wonder where he is.."

"Well, he probably might be at the Hospital Wing already.. Come on.. Let's go."

Harry and Ron exited the room and went back to the Hospital Wing.

Still no Draco. But Hermione was awake again.

"Hermione! Your awake again.. Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah.. I'm alright. I just want to get out of this bed and into my Head Girl bed.." she chuckled. "The mattress is more comfortable there.."

She looked at Madame Pomfrey who was heading towards them, "Madame Pomfrey, can you dismiss me now?"

The elderly witch looked at her, "I don't know.. You are still recovering.."

"Harry, Ron, and Draco will take care of me." Hermione persisted.

She sighed and looked at the boys, " If I let her go will the two of you do the necessary things that we will need to take care of her?"

The two boys nodded.

She let out an uneasy breath, "Alright.. But you two, come with me and take the potions she will be needing everyday for the two weeks she will need to recover."

* * *

Hermione got off the clinic bed and made her way to the Head's Dorm. She told the password and entered the lounge room then went into her room and into her bed. As she sat on her comfy bed, she saw a note on her desk. She took it and read it:

_My dear Hermione, _

_Deep inside me, I know that this is all my fault.. If I didn't tell you or encourage you to do this plan then you would have never gotten hurt and humiliated... It is my fault that your friendship with Weasley turned bad.. I'm the reason Lavender and Astortia did those things to you at the ball.. and even now.. I'm the reason why you almost died today.. Hermione, I am sorry.. I truly am.. But we can't go on with the plan and our relationship.. It hurts me to see them do those things to you.. And I must do what is right.. It is over between us.. Hopefully, you will find someone better..I don't deserve youI love you and you know it.. We can never be together. I will never forget the moments we have had.. But, to be perfectly honest.. I felt nothing with you.._

_-Draco_

She dropped the paper and started crying.. How could he do this to her? Why? What had she done to deserve all of this? And for the first time that night, she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Bloody hell! How many bottles and vials does she have to drink?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, its for two weeks Ron.."

Ron and Harry were making their way back to the Head's Common Room to drop the potions off for Hermione and get a check up on her. They got to her room and saw that she was asleep. They quietly put the potions on her desk and quietly made their way back out. Both completely oblivious to the note that was on the ground right next to her bed.

_The next morning…_

Harry and Ron had woken up and went to go check on Hermione. They opened the door to her room and noticed that she was sleeping.

"I think we should just leave her a note on which potion to drink." Harry suggested.

The two went over to her desk, got a piece of parchment and Harry wrote down which vial she was to drink. After he was done writing, Harry placed the note on the corner of her desk.

"Harry," said Ron. He picked a letter that was on the ground, " Look at this."

The two read the note. _But, to be perfectly honest.. I felt nothing with you_..

Completely pissed off, Ron crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket and he and Harry raced down to the Great Hall.

"That ferret is going to get it."

They entered the Great Hall and saw what they had feared. Draco and Lavender. _Together._

"I will punch him!" Ron said as he glared at the guy he once thought to be the best choice for Hermione.

"That little-" Harry was interrupted by Ginny and Blaise.

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny asked.

"What do you think is going on?" Ron retorted.

" She means, _Weasley_, What is Draco doing with that _thing_?"

Ron took the note out of his pocket and shoved the note to Blaise. "_Here_. Read this."

The couple looked at each other and read the note.

"That son of –"

Blaise covered Ginny's mouth before that last word came out. "Gin, calm down."

"Calm down! How can I calm down when _he _did that to Hermione and went off and dated Lavender!"

"Just, let me go talk to him.." Blaise said calmly.

The three Gryffindors nodded while Blaise walked towards Draco and whatever her name was. He seriously _did not _know what his friend was thinking.

"Oi! Draco.. We need to talk!" He called.

"I'll be back.." Draco whispered to Lavender, who just giggled, and went to Blaise.

Blaise roughly pulled Draco out of the Great Hall and pushed him to the wall. "What in Merlin's name are you doing with Lavender?"

"I didn't have a choice Blaise."

* * *

Hermione woke up and saw the note that was next to her.

_Drink the pepper-up potion and come and join us at the Great Hall for breakfast.. See you soon!_

_-Harry_

She smiled and took the potion before heading to the bath. All thoughts from last night were gone. She stripped her clothes off and entered shower. She turned the knob and warm water cascaded down her body.

After her bath, she took her towel and wrapped it around herself. She then exited the bathroom and went back into her room. She took her wand and casted a spell to make her hair dry and wavy, then changed into her clothes and put her school robes on over as well. She took one more look in the mirror then went down to the Great Hall.

As Hermione rounded the corner, she heard Blaise.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with Lavender?"

"I didn't have a choice Blaise."

_That voice was Draco's._

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"I couldn't let them hurt her like that.. And you know it. So I went to them and asked them what I could do for them to stop hurting her. They said to break up with her and that I have to go out with Lavender."

"So you just gave up on her?" Blaise asked.

"Like I said Blaise. I had no choice."

Hermione emerged from the corner and walked towards them, tears threatening to fall, "Didn't have a choice?"

"Hermione.."

"No! I loved you! And you say that you didn't have a choice?"

"Hermione-"

"You could have just.." tears were falling, "You could have just.."

She looked at him with hurt, " Why would you do that to me?" She yelled." I thought you changed! I thought you knew better! We could have solved it together! Stopped them together!"

Blaise had gone back into the Great Hall and had called Harry, Ron and Ginny to go with him. They all followed Blaise, and like what he had just said. They were yelling.

"You know, All that happened between us. I was just faking it!" Draco yelled. "I felt nothing. I was just trying to do all those things. Ron was just a bonus for me!"

They all looked at him flabbergasted.

Hermione shook her head at him, "I should have known all along then.. How could I have been so stupid.. I can't believe I felt for everything! Once a prat, always an even bigger one.. I'm sorry I've wasted your time.."

She looked at the group next to them, "And I'm sorry I put you all through this.."

And with that, she ran.

Draco looked at them as well. The three Gryffindors were all glaring, while Blaise was looking at him like he didn't even know him anymore.

"Well? What are you all staring at?" Draco sneered.

"I'll tell you what!" Ron growled.

Ginny took her eyes off of Draco and got a hold of Ron's shoulder. "Don't .. He's not worth it.."

Draco's eyes softened a bit. He had remembered the time Hermione had used that on him when he was going to fight with Weasley himself. He had remembered as well that she had tears in her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's go check Hermione.." Harry said to the group.

"I'll be right there." Blaise called out to them.

He looked at Draco, "Why?"

"I can't let them hurt her."

"So you decide that you will be the one to hurt her? Nice job Drake.."

"What was I supposed to do? Let them continue to hurt her?"

"No, be a better boyfriend! Instead of doing this, do what is _right."_

"What I'm doing is right!"

"Is it?"

"What do you mean 'is it?' Of course its right!.."

Blaise looked at the guy in front of him and shook his head in shame, "I don't even know you anymore.. You could have.. Never mind, you wouldn't listen to me anyway..Just go back to your _dear _Lavender. I'm sure she is waiting for you."

And with that, Blaise left Draco alone and went up to the Head's Common Room.

* * *

**Soo? What did you all think?**

**Yeess?**

**NNooo?**

**Was it good?**

**Was it Bad?**

**i want to know!**

**Subscribe or at least FAVORITE the story!**

**But just do me ONE big favor..**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON BELOW THAT SAYS "REVIEW"**

**love you all :DD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heylo! everybody!**

**Sorry if it took me a LONG time to update..**

**School is being a BUTT!**

**But hope you all like it and ENJOY :)**

* * *

As Blaise reached the Head's Room, he heard the voices of his new "comrades".

"Hermione, please open the door." Ginny pleaded.

He walked towards the group, all looking furious but sad.

" Let me see, she put a spell that even _we _couldn't undo, or unlock?"

Ron nodded at his guess and looked back at the brunette's door, "Hermione.. Please open up."

Blaise sighed, "Alright, everyone move away.. I think I know a spell."

The three looked at Blaise then moved aside. He took his wand out and waved it around the door, murmuring some sort of Italian language. Once he was finished, the door clicked open. All three were just looking at him.

"Where did you learn that?" Harry asked, "Hermione's spells are never easy to counter."

Blaise just shrugged, "It's an old trick my grandmother taught me."

"You have a grandmother?" Ron asked.

Blaise glared, "Yes I do, now let's just drop it and go check Hermione.."

All four opened the door quietly and heard sobbing. "Hermione?" Ginny whispered as she walked towards the older witches bed.

"Hermione.." she said again as she sat down next to Hermione's trembling figure. "He's not worth it.. Don't let him get to you."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione as she kept sobbing.

The three boys, not really knowing what to do, just did the same thing as Ginny except they didn't hug her, because they didn't want to hurt her more than how she was now. Harry and Ron, boiling with anger, looked at their best friend. They had never seen her like this. So vulnerable..So heartbroken. It broke their hearts. So did Blaise and Ginny, their hearts broke, seeing this girl, sobbing before them.

Ron had enough and blew up, "That ferret is going to get it!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"Ron, No!" Harry exclaimed and ran after him.

"You guys! Don't.." Blaise started running after the two. Leaving Hermione to cry more in Ginny's arms that it was her fault they had done that.

* * *

Ron ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall. _Oh, how he wanted to break his face! How could he? And to think, just hours ago (I think) he was starting to like that ferret.. He even thought he was a better pick for Hermione!_

He opened the doors and scanned the place for Malfoy. He saw the idiot in Gryffindor Table. With Lavender. He looked at the fool, disgusted, and started walking toward him.

"Get your bloody arse up Malfoy!"

Draco just rolled his eyes at him, "I'm not scared of you Weasley. Lav, let me handle this.."

Lavender got off his lap and sat on the chair beside him. Draco got up and confronted Ron, but Ron was too mad that he got a hold of Draco's collar and shoved him towards the wall.

"Weasley, let go of me, and no one will get hurt." Draco sneered.

Ron took his wand out and pointed it straight at him.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare hurt him!" Lavender screeched.

Parvarti came in and saw the commotion that was going on and ran towards Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing?" she asked.

"This _ferret _here did _something _that he wasn't supposed to do." He hissed. "He told Hermione that he was just faking everything and just broke it off with her through a letter."

Parvarti stared at the two then Harry and Blaise came.

"Ron, let go of him.. This git isn't worth it." Harry said.

"Well he's worth it to me.. Don't you see what he did to Hermione? Don't you care about the letter he gave her?"

Blaise stepped in front of Harry and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Weasley, I know that we aren't the best of friends, but doing this will only make it worse for Hermione."

"He's right.." Harry and Parvarti said in unison.

Blaise continued, "Let him be.. He doesn't even deserve Hermione anyways. I mean, he has Lavender anyways.. He got what he wanted. Just a self conceited, selfish, idiot like himself."

"Excuse me?" Lavender yelled. "I am not and idiot.. Or Conceited!"

"Oh, shut it will you?" Blaise retorted. "One more word from your mouth and I will shut it for you!"

* * *

"Albus, should we do anything about this.. Mr. Weasley is just inches away from hexing Mr. Malfoy!"

The Headmaster shook his head, "No.. We must not interfere Minerva.. This is between Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, And them all.. We must not meddle."

McGonagall just looked at the Headmaster then shook her head.

* * *

"Ron." Harry reasoned, "Just let him go."

He took a deep breath, gave a long and hard glare to Malfoy then let him go with a shove. He got in front of him again,his voice filled with malice. "If you go anywhere near her.. Or if you hurt her again.. You won't be so lucky."

The two glared at each other then walked away.

_The Next Day…_

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Slughorn." The class chorused.

"Now, since Headmaster Dumbledore has instructed me to mix you all up together.. We will have new seating arrangements.. So everyone, stand up!"

Everyone groaned as they stood up.

' Sir, why?'

' But I don't want to sit with anyone else than my partner now!'

'Oh, to the hell with it.'

"Now. When I call your name I will point to the desk you will be sitting on from now on.."

"Alright.. Now, for the front rows. The Left side, Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson. The next table beside them. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Bullstrode."

"Are you kidding me?" Ron whispered.

"The table next to theirs, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

Hermione eyes felt like they just popped out of her skull._ No bloody way was she going to sit with Malfoy!_

"Ms. Granger. Come over here. Your partner is waiting for you.."

"Slughorn clearly _does not _know the situation those two have." Pansy whispered to Harry.

Hermione sat in her new place and scooted as far as she could to get away from Malfoy. He just looked at her and looked down.

"The next desk.. Mr. Zabini and Ms…."

The Professor continued until the desks were all full and everyone had a new partner.

"Now.. Today, we will be learning about Amortentia.. Does anyone know what this specific potion is?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

The professor smiled, "Miss Granger?"

She put her hand down, "Amortentia.. It is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is said that the smell is different to each person. Its smell is what attracts the person the most."

"Wonderful. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, does anyone know how to make Amortentia?"

No one. "Well, it is-" he was interrupted by Hermione.

"It is also one of the toughest potions to make.. It requires a series of steps to make it perfect."

"Do you know any of the steps Miss Granger?"

She hesitated, "Well, I heard that you stir clockwise twice then counter-clockwise then clockwise."

"20 points to Gryffindor."

* * *

They all sat in the lounge room, awkward. Draco was the only one who was not there. Apparently, he was on a date with Lavender.

Hermione just watched the fire as it crackled and danced, thinking to herself that she had trusted him and look where it had gotten her now.

She knew deep inside that he wasn't lying about those things, but somewhere in her heart, she knew that it was all a game for him. She remembered the dance. Their first actual kiss. It brought back so many things, that she ended up crying and ran into her room.

"Hermione!" she heard them call from the other room.

"Leave me alone.. Please.." she replied. "Just leave me alone."

She heard the footsteps of her friends as they made their way out of the room. After she heard the door close, she reclined into her bed and just like all nights, cried herself to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Alright, sooo?

what did you all think?

was it alright?

bad?

boring?

please tell people about this story! haha..

and to all you out there,

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :)

i LoVE YoU ALL!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter for The Game Plan!**

**And i'm sorry i'm not updating as fast as i usually do.. School is, well... ecckk!**

**But, i hope you all forgive me (:**

**Don't forget to check my other story "STUDY TIME!" i know you will all like it (:**

* * *

Weeks had passed and Hermione had been quiet. The only time she uttered a word was when she was called upon in class. And that was rare now. She barely raised her hand like she always did, and was always in her room. Ginny came in and checked up on her but the door was always closed so she couldn't really talk to her. Hermione just, she looked like she had no soul left in her if you saw her. When you saw her out in the corridors, her eyes were always red and bloodshot. Tear stains always on her face. She didn't even care about fixing her hair anymore.. She'd write the things she had in mind and just put the parchment on the table in the lounge room then go back inside her room just before the Prefect/ Head's meeting started..

_It wasn't Hermione._

Draco on the other hand was still normal. Well, he was still Draco. Not the Draco Hermione knew but the obnoxious, arrogant, twat he was before. He was still with Lavender and they were annoying. Every time Ginny saw the daft bimbo, she wanted to give her a piece of her mind( by using her bat bogey hex). The boys on the other hand(mostly Harry and Ron), were having trouble trying not to avada Malfoy right there and then. Blaise, like Harry and Ron, practically loathed Malfoy. He knew Draco was a good person, but to what he did to Hermione? He knew that Draco could stand up to them , to get back with the girl he loved: Hermione…But, looking at him now, he didn't know who the bloody hell he was anymore.

* * *

"Hermione.." she heard Ginny call from the other side of her door. "Please open the door.. We need to talk.."

"No Ginny.. There isn't anything to talk about.."

"Yes, there is. You barely eat..You barely answer questions, from what I've heard from Harry, Ron, and Blaise, in class. You.. we're worried."

Ginny had used this before, but, she knew she had to. It was usually what she had told Hermione, but she didn't care. It was True.

"Ginny.. Just please.." Hermione croaked, "Leave me alone.. I don't want to talk."

She knew Ginny was right. She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were trimmed with red, dark circles under her eyes, and tear stains on her face. She looked paler than usual, and more skinnier.

_This wasn't her._

She closed her eyes and imagined Draco wrapping his arms around her waist and telling her to stop this. To go back to her regular self. The one who didn't spend her days locked in her room crying.. The one who kept quiet during lessons.. The one who would hold her tight and kiss her and tell her that he would be there for her. The person she had been when she was with him.

Tears were pouring out when she opened her eyes again. She hated him! But, she could never find it in her heart to. She loved him. And she knew it.. She loved him and there was no turning back for it. She couldn't let him go and she knew it. She could never forget about him, and she knew it. She laid back down and got her pillow and hugged it as she cried her eyes out like all nights and thought about all the times she spent with him.

_2 days later…._

"Drakey, listen to me! Don't do your homework.." Lavender whined.

They were in the Head's Common Room, in the lounge Room. Draco let out a breath and kept doing his work. Lavender was getting really annoying.

' Draco, this, Draco get me that, Drakey, tell me I'm pretty..'

He was getting so annoyed by her whiny voice.

She stood up from her seat and sat on his lap, interrupting him with his work, and whispered in his ear, "Let's go to your bed and have some fun.."

"Lavender, get out! Now!"

She looked at him in shock, "What? No, I will not!" she got up from his lap and took a hold of his hand and tried pulling him up and dragging him to his room but he resisted.

"Lavender, I'm serious! Get out or I will do something I will regret!"

Tears started trailing down her face, "I thought you loved me.."

"No I don't! The only reason I did this- JUST GET OUT LAVENDER!"

She looked at him one more time then ran out of the room sobbing.

Draco rubbed the back of his head as he went into his room. He shut the door and sat on his bed. He changed into his pajamas (well the bottoms only, he slept with no shirt on xP). He turned the lights off in his room and laid down in his bed. He turned to his side and could heard someone sobbing. _Hermione._

He hated what he had to do but he had to. This was the only way he could keep her away from Lavender and Astortia. But the words from Blaise had always kept him thinking.

"_Do what's right! Be a better boyfriend.."_

"_I don't even know you anymore."_

Then he remembered the words Hermione yelled at him when she ran off.

_"I should have known all along then.. How could I have been so stupid.. I can't believe I felt for everything! Once a prat, always an even bigger one.. I'm sorry I've wasted your time.."_

He turned over again and closed his eyes. He hated Astortia and Lavender, but he had to bear it. He hated what he had done to Hermione, every time he say her. She looked more worse than the last time he had seen her. He spent about 15 more minutes looking at nothing before going to sleep.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Draco had woken up to the sound of tapping on his window. He lazily got up and went to the window and saw an unfamiliar black hawk there flapping its wings. He looked at the hawk a bit more then opened the window and made it fly in. It sat on his nightstand, just staring at him. She strode towards it and took the note from it beak, fed it some food he always had just in case of a situation like this, then read the note while the bird flew away.

_Draco,_

_Its your aunt Bella. Surprised? You should be. Well, since your father is in Azkaban, he has asked me to deliver the news to you.. Your meeting with the Dark Lord will be next month. And you know what I mean by 'meeting'. The Dark Mark. Your father is so proud, but sadly the idiot is in Azkaban. _

_Aunt Bella._

He took the note and shoved it in his pillow case. He sat back down on his bed and thought about what was going to happen next month. He got a hold of one of his pillows and threw it against the wall. He wanted to get angry, but he couldn't. He was scared.

* * *

Days had passed since Draco had gotten his letter from Bellatrix. And like Hermione, he was barely eating.

"Draco!" Lavender screeched one night. She wanted Draco to pay attention to her while she asked him what he thought of her outfit that day. He was too busy thinking about the Dark Mark.

Days turned into weeks and Draco had gotten another letter. He opened it, a heavy feeling overpowering him as he read it.

_Draco,_

_It's been a while and I hardly write you unless it's ultimately important, in which this matter is. I'm sure that Aunt Bella has told you about your becoming a Death Eater next month and I am writing to inform you of one crucial detail: if you refuse, I will send someone after you. I will not have you ruin our family name by being a blood traitor and defying the Dark Lord. From what I've heard, you've been associating yourself with that Mudblood, Hermione Granger. I am warning you that if you do not get your act together, I will break out of Azkaban and punish you myself._

_-Lucius Malfoy_

He crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it into his pillowcase like all the other notes he had received. He looked at the wall and punched it. He saw the hole he made and kept punching it until his knuckles were red and were practically bleeding. He screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the wall a couple more times until he couldn't feel the pain anymore. But he didn't care. He kept punching the wall.

He heard his door open, "Malfoy? Are you okay? Why are you yelling? And why-" she gasped at the sight.

She ran to him and gently took his hand and examined it. "What do you think your trying to do?"

She took her wand out and said a few healing spells and the cuts went away. After all the cuts disappeared he flinched his hand away from her.

"I'm alright Granger. No need to come in and help me like I'm a helpless little mudblood like you." He sneered but instantly regretted it.

He saw the look in her eyes, "Granger, I – "

She held up her hand, "You don't need to say anything else." She said icily. "I'll just get out of your room and leave you alone.. Oh, and if Lavender comes back in here. Tell her to shut her damn mouth. Cuz that voice of hers is making me go deaf. And, tell her to whisper things if she talks about having fun with you in bed.." She showed him a disgusted face, "Because its making me more sick."

And with that, she turned around and headed out the door, not even closing the door. He heard her door shut loudly and then it went silent. He went back to his bed and laid there, looking up at the ceiling, before going into an uneasy sleep filled with the nightmares of having the Dark Mark branded onto his own skin.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support everyone!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**Well, what did you guys think?**

**I hope you guys liked it(:**

**And don't forget to read my new story: "STUDY TIME!"**

**You guys will like it(:**


End file.
